The Heart Seeking Redemption: Birth By Sleep
by gamelover41592
Summary: After she says things she regrets Candace runs away seeking redemption and hopefully to be a better older sister and gets more then she bargained for when she gets a keyblade. When the unversed attack she leaves to save the worlds. But new friendships will be tested and on her path to redemption, Candace will have to face the darkest memories of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a new fanfiction writer I have read fanfiction for months and I decided to give it a shot, I have never seen a Phineas and Ferb/kingdom hearts crossover, and now the keyblade wielder is not Phineas and Ferb it is...Candace. I chose Candace because she is hardly the main character of certain stories. Also I plan on doing a series about this if people get interested.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb and kingdom hearts, but the guys that do are amazing**

* * *

Chapter 1:Candace goes to far and awakening

It was just another day for Candace Gertrude Flynn-Fletcher, her brothers were building something in the backyard with help from their friends, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and her fireside girls troop, Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet. This time they were helping the fireside girls with their gardening patches. They were going to grow bird of paradise planets that were commonly found in South Africa, but as usual Phineas and Ferb let their imagination run wild.

"Phineas and Ferb, what is this?" Candace shouted.

"We turned our backyard into an exact replica of South Africa, since we are growing birds of paradise plants, we figured why not have them in a version their natural enviroment" said Phineas.

It was true the boys had turned the backyard into an exact replica of South African wilderness, they even had animals from giraffes to cranes, even elephants.

"That is it, you are so busted" said Candace as she got out her cellphone.

She called her mom, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and as usual she came home only to find nothing was wrong. everything was gone nothing but an ordinary suburban backyard.

"So who wants pie" says Linda.

"We do" say the kids, as they and Linda went back into the house.

Candace stayed in the backyard this had happened a lot in her life, day after day, month after month, year after year. She did not know what happened next but it had appeared that everything that they did and got away with finally had snuck in and she just exploded like a volcano.

"IT IS NOT FAIR, WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING, THEY RUIN EVERYTHING, WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME, MY PARENTS THINK I AM JUST CRAZY, EVEN MY FRIENDS EVEN PREFER TO HANG OUT WITH THEM MORE THEN ME SOMETIMES I JUST WISH THEY WEREN'T MY BROTHERS" shouted Candace

After that rant, she took a breath and turned around and got the shock of her life. Standing behind her was none other than Phineas and Ferb, also her parents, Phineas and Ferb's friends, and her boyfriend Jeremy and her best friend Stacy. Phineas and Ferb had tears starting to form in her eyes, and then they ran into the house and shut the door. Everyone even Stacy and Jeremy were looking at her with angry expressions. Isabella went into the house probably to comfort Phineas, Buford and Baljeet followed to help comfort both Phineas and Ferb.

"Candace Gertrude Flynn-Fletcher!" said Linda.

"I can't believe you just said that Candace, we will talk about your punishment later" said Lawrence, her stepfather.

They went into the house leaving Candace alone with Jeremy and Stacy.

"Candace I can't believe you after everything they done for you go and say that and yet you always blow off me and Jeremy just to try to bust them" said Stacy.

"I agree with Stacy, if anyone is a horrible sibling it's you" said Jeremy.

"But-"

"NO CANDACE IT'S TRUE, THEY HELPED YOU BECOME A ONE-HIT WONDER, HELPED YOU TRY AND GET A DISK BACK THAT HAD EVERYTHING THEY HAD DONE OVER THE SUMMER, AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF, PHINEAS EVEN CALLED YOU THE BEST BIG SISTER EVER ON HIS BIRTHDAY, BUT I GUESS YOU ARE NOT ANYMORE AND WHAT'S MORE YOU ARE ALSO A HORRIBLE FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Stacy and the two left the backyard.

Candace was left there with tears in her eyes. They were right. She was a horrible sister, friend and girlfriend! She went inside the house to find her parents waiting for her. After a silent family dinner Candace talked to her parents about her punishment. They grounded her for a month without cellphone privileges. She went to her room and lay on the bed and thought about everything that had happened and she reached a decision.

**NEXT MORNING-**

Phineas and Ferb woke up and started the day as usual, had breakfast, then went outside to plan today's activate. They were not going to let what Candace said ruin their day. When their friends showed up they began todays activate playing jetpack baseball (they had already did volleyball so they figured why not). This went on for hours, but they noticed something was wrong. Even when grounded, Candace would still try to bust them, but she was quiet, very quiet. They went to check on her.

**"**Candace you up" said Phineas as they knock on her door, but no answer came.

"Candace", he said again.

They opened the door to find no one was there. The closet was empty of clothes; the bed was in one piece as if no one had slept in it. The only thing different about the room was that there was a note on the bed. Phineas went up to it and open it up he read it and dropped it in surprise.

"What's wrong Phineas" said Isabella.

"Candace ran away!" said Phineas tears starting to form in his eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" shouted everyone even Ferb.

Ferb picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Phineas and Ferb,_

_I am sorry I am such a horrible sister, so I have decided till I become a better one, I will leave Danville and come back when I am confidante, I can become a better sister and beg for forgiveness. I know no matter where I go you are always with me just like dad always told us Phineas, just look in your heart and they will be there. Same to you Ferb even though we are not related by blood, you are still my little brother and always will be. I know one day I will see you again and I hope you two will forgive me. Tell mom and dad I am sorry for being a horrible daughter, to Stacy, for being a horrible friend and to Jeremy for being horrible girlfriend, I am truly sorry. I hope I can make it up to all of you someday._

_Candace._

The room was silent until Phineas grabbed the note and took it to his parents, they were shocked. Linda called the police. Lawrence got in his car and went to look around the city. Isabella got the assistance of the Fireside girls to help her search. Phineas and Ferb ran all over town trying to find her. They even rebuilt the photo transporter, their parents found out, and they knew they owed Candace a huge apology. But it did not work, the machine spelled out 'error' on the screen. They could not find Candace anywhere on the planet, or solar system or anymore for that matter. It meant to Ferb that she probably somehow jumped worlds that were out the machines reach.

Later that day Stacy and Jeremy came to talk to Candace only to read the letter and start to cry. Stacy for what she said to Candace yesterday and Jeremy for what he said to her as well. Weeks passed. But Candace was nowhere to be found. The search was eventually called off. That night Phineas and Ferb looked up to the stars, wondering what had happened to their sister.

"Candace where are you?" Phineas asked.

**The night Candace ran away-**

Candace began to pack up everything in her closet that was clothing; she left the note on her bed and exited the room. Before she left she entered Phineas and Ferb's room and found them asleep. She went up to Phineas and gave him a kiss on the check, then approached Ferb and did the same. She woke up Perry, she looked at him and he looked at her. Then Candace walked away and turned her head and said to Perry "I know what you are" she said. She held up a brochure that said 'So you have discovered your pet is a secret agent'. Perry was shocked, his secret was exposed, and he jumped on two legs and wrote on a piece of paper "_How long have you known?"_ "Since grandma and grandpa's camping trip to bad beard lake," Candace said. She turned and whispered quietly, "protect them, Perry," and then she left the room.

She went downstairs opened the front door closed it behind her and locked with the hidden key outside under the welcome mat. Then she ran away, ran as fast as her feet could carry her, tears streaming down her face, she ran through the streets, the blocks, even some backyards. She ran so fast she did not even know she left Danville far behind. She collapsed in the forest feeling exhausted. Suddenly something happened. A dark portal opened up in front of her. She stood up and examined it. Then she felt someone push her from behind and she fell into the portal. The portal closed with her inside. A mysterious figure stared to cackle and said "phase one complete, now I can finish what I started all those years ago". Then the figure created its own dark portal and walked inside.

**Inside the portal-**

Candace was floating around see nothing but darkness for miles around, just then she saw a light. She floating right toward it, and then it engulfed her and she closed her eyes.

She found herself falling and then she landed on a red and orange platform, she looked it and saw a picture of her mother sleeping on right with a man who looked just like Phineas sleeping on the left, this was her father, her birth father Patrick Flynn. She also saw three circles on the platform inside one was Phineas, she was in another, and inside the last circle was a woman who looked just like her, this was her older sister, Sophia Flynn. Just then she heard a voice.

_So much to do, so little time..._

"Who's there" said Candace.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

Candace looked out across the platform and suddenly three pedestals rose up, each with a different light and the voice spoke.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength._

When the lights faded three weapons appeared, one was a sword with a silver blade and a golden hilt with a weird symbol that looked like a mouse, the second showed a red shield with the same symbol, the third showed a staff, like a magic wand, the same symbol was on the top of the staff.

_Choose your path well._

Candace approached the sword the voice said "_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_ Candace dropped the sword and walked over to the shield, the voice said "_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the path you seek?" _She dropped the shield and walked over to the staff. Again the voice spoke, _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder a ruin. Is this the path you seek?" _Candace nodded her head and the staff disappeared.

_Your path is set. What will give up in exchange?_

Candace chose the sword because she was always told the best offense is a good defense so she refused to give up the shield. The voice then said "_You have chosen the power of the mystic and given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you seek?" _Candace nodded her head. Then the pedestal began to sink. A platform it was on shattered and tumbled into darkness until she landed on another platform. This one had her stepfather Lawrence on it along with a green haired woman who Candace thought was Ferb's birth mother, the platform had one circle in it was Ferb himself. Then the staff appeared in her hand

_You've gained the power to fight._

Three shadows began to rise from the platform, when it appeared they look like a shadow bug. They were black had round heads with glowing yellow eyes with back antenna on top they had three claws on each hand. The voice then said "_There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." _Candace then swung the staff and it hit one of the creatures with it. The creatures then attacked, she got hit a few times but was able to defeat them. Then they dissolved back into shadows and soon the platform became a pool of darkness. She began to sink kicking and screaming, the darkness enveloped her. When she came to she was on another platform this one had Isabella on it and in the circles were the members of her fireside troop. At the end of the platform she saw a door and approached it, the door opened and she was enveloped in light. She walked through the door.

She found herself in the woods at her grandma and Grandpa Flynn's cottage in the woods, she was surrounded by three people, two were her grandparents, and the last was her birth father. She knew they were not here and it was just a dream. She her grandma and speaking voice that had talked to her she said _"What's important to you?" _Candace answered "Friendship". "_Is friendship really that important?" s_he said. Then Grandma Flynn disappeared. She approached her grandpa and he said _"What are you afraid of?" _Candace answered "being different". "Is_ being different really that scary?" _he said. Then Grandpa Flynn vanished. She then approached her father and he said "_What do you want out of life?" _Candace said "to broaden my horizons". "_To broaden your horizons? Interesting.._." Her father disappeared and once the light enveloped her.

She found herself on another platform. This one had Jeremy on it; inside the circles were his family, his mom, his dad and his little sister Suzy. Near the end she saw a light and approached it. The voice came back and said "_The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes."_ Candace turned around and saw her shadow had grown larger. Then it rose up from the ground scaring Candace it became a giant shadow like creature with tentacle like hair and glowing yellow eyes. _But don't be afraid. And don't forget... _Candace tried to run but found there was no escape and readied her staff.

She slashed at its body, it seemed to do nothing then the shadow started to swing its fist. Candace dodged as fast she could. She started to attack the hands and then got an idea. When the hands tried to swat her she jumped on it and ran up. 'Thank god for step aerobics' she thought. Then she struck the shadows head and it toppled backwards and fell down on its back. Candace jumped for joy, but the battle was far from done. The Shadow got back up and then raised his fist in the air and slammed it to the ground. A pool of darkness appeared and more shadow bugs came out. Candace jumped, dodged, slashed and hit them until they were gone. Then went back to fighting the giant shadow. She hit its head and the same result as before. But she did not stop there. She attacked it arms, legs, chest and finally its head. Then the shadow roared with anger.

The Shadow began to grow. Candace prepared her staff, but it vanished and she jumped back. The shadow towered over her and darkness began to surround her. The voice spoke again _but don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't_ _forget_ As the darkness began to cover her she heard _ Your path to redemption is only the beginning._

**Land of Departure-**

Two people were standing on the steps leading to a big place, one was a man named Terra and a woman named Aqua**.** They sat on the steps looking up at the stars. It had been six days since master Xehanort had brought a boy named Ventus to their home. Terra asked him a lot of questions and he just suddenly screamed and collapsed. He had been in a comatose state ever since. Terra blamed himself for it, but Aqua eventually beat the guilt out of him. They kept a vigil watching over Ventus whenever they could. Little did they know their lives were about to change that night.

"Hey Terra" said Aqua.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Terra.

"What's that?" said Aqua, as she pointed up into the sky.

He looked up and saw something shining in the sky. It was getting brighter and brighter as it got closer and closer. It was a shooting star about to land in their home. It crashed right in the courtyard. Terra and Aqua went down to check it out. When they got to the crater, they were shocked by what they found. Inside the crater was a 16-year-old girl. She looked a little beaten and bruised.

"Terra get master Eraqus" said Aqua.

"Right" said Terra and ran back inside.

Aqua went down into the crater and went to the girl she began to twitch. **"Heal"** said Aqua. A green aura surrounded the girl and all her injuries were healed. She began to groan. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the Land of Departure" said Aqua. "What is your name?" "C-Candace." Just then Candace raised her right arm in the air and in a flash of light a weapon appeared in her hand. It looked like a cross between a key and a sword. The blade was silver and gold with jewels on it. The handle was surrounding by a pair of golden and silver wings. The teeth were made of the same thing. The key chain was silver and at the end was three gold spikes pointing left, right and down. She then passed out blade still in hand.

"A keyblade" said Aqua as master Eraqus and Terra came out of the castle.

* * *

**Well that is my first chapter hope you like it. I do not own the keyblade Redemption that belongs to nachtwulf. If want to see what it really looks like go to devianart. Again I do not own Phineas and Feb or kingdom hearts.**

**Read and Review. **

**Gamelover41592 is out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where I start Chapter 2, I know Candace leaving was kind of like a child running from home, but I needed a reason for to leave, like abosolutezero001 did with Naruto, in Naruto: Keyblade Master, good story, but I still question why everyone had to betray Naruto, not everyone did anything wrong to him. I chose to give Candace the wand because not very many people chose the wand in the kingdom hearts games that I have seen. Also Candace telling Perry that she knew what he was, a secret agent was a shout out to two of my favorite fanfic stories called If Candace Knew: Across the Second Dimension and If Candace Knew: The Series. You rock Wii guy keep up the good work.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Redemption Keyblade belongs to nachtwulf of devinart.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Keyblades and Wayfinders

**The Land of Departure-**

Candace was outside staring into the night sky, looking up at all the stars. After being told by her teacher, Master Eraqus, that every star up there was the heart of another world and often stared out into the night sky wondering which one of those stars was her home. 'Which star is the heart of Danville' she thought. She also wondered about her family and friends. Did they think about her? Did they miss her? She had wondered that for about a year now and still had no answer. She missed all of them, Stacy and Jenny, her best friends, no, her sisters, Jeremy her boyfriend, her parents, Isabella who she also came to view as a sister, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, she missed them all. But most of all she missed Phineas and Ferb. Her little brothers, whom she greatly hurt. She wanted nothing more than to make things right with them. She decided she would return to her world when she became a Keyblade master, it also became a life's dream of hers just like the rest of the students who worked under Master Eraqus. She smiled as she remembered the day she decided to become an apprentice.

**Flashback: One year ago-**

When Candace came to she was in a small room. She looked around and saw the room was empty. She looked around to find that there was no one else in the room. She looked to the right and saw a bookshelf. She walked over to it and was about to grab one of the books when she heard a voice behind her.

"So you're finally up?"

She jumped in the air, like a startled cat. She turned around and saw a man with black hair and mustache, he also had a scar running across his right eye and left cheek. He wore a white and red coat that had a hood, along with small light-colored pants. Underneath his coat was a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also had gold and black armored boots and had a dull blue-green section of armor that covered his abdomen.

Standing to his right was a man with brown hair that reached to the base of his neck and styled into a rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. His eyes were blue and had slightly tanned skin. He wore two intersecting straps over his chest, like the man, only it was the color red, instead of white. He also wore a skin-tight, black, high-collared shirt. His pants were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which were undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He also on his right arm was a black wristband, while on his left arm had armor that had a large, ornate crest that was the color of gold and a long, segmented section with each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove, also on this belt was an oddly shaped gold-colored emblem, he had armored boots that were dark brown and gold.

On the man's left was a woman with blue eyes, along with blue and short hair. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest which also had that weird emblem on them, only hers was silver instead of gold, and she also had black shorts. On her hands were white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. Like the brown-haired man she too had armor, only the armor was smaller and was on each of her upper arms. She wore black socks that seemed to go reached about halfway up her thighs. She was also wearing two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped the same way. Lastly, she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp hook on the outer side of each one.

"Glad to see you're okay" said the man with black hair.

"Where am I?" said Candace getting hysterical. "How did I get here?" "What is this place?" Who are you guys?"

The blue haired women giggled at her antics while the two men just sweat dropped at her.

"In order, you are in The Land of Departure, you fell from the sky, this place is my castle specifically the hospital wing, and my name is Eraqus and these are my students. The woman on my left is the one that found you her name is Aqua." The now named Eraqus said. Aqua waved at Candace and she waved back. "And the man on my right, his name is Terra". Terra nodded at Candace and she nodded back.

Then Candace went wide-eyed when she remembered something Eraqus had said and basically just screamed out the next question, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I FELL OUT OF THE SKY, AND HOW DID I LIVE? HOW AM I STILL BREATHING? HOW COME I HAVE NO BROKEN BONES? HOW COME..."

And she went on and on and on with the questions. Aqua was about to try to calm her down when Candace stopped and notice another bed in the room. This one had a teenage boy laying on it. The boy had golden brown hair that was spiky on the right-side of his head. He wore a jacket that was two different colors that you could refer to as the ancient yin and yang, black on the left and white on the right. Underneath the jacket was a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also had something underneath the vest was a plain, high-necked, black shirt. His pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also had a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appeared under his vest, he also had another similar piece of armor on his left shoulder. On his left arm was a black and white wristband. He wore two crisscrossing straps on his chest, on which had the silver emblem that was similar to Aqua's and Terra's. Lastly, he wore normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue.

"Who is this?" said Candace as she pointed to the boy on the bed.

"His name is Ventus," said Terra looking a little down.

"What's wrong?" asked Candace.

"It's my fault; he is like this," answered Terra.

"Will you stop it? It's not your fault, you didn't know, "said Aqua.

"What happened?" asked Candace now curious.

This time it was Eraqus who answered, "Ventus has no memories of his past," Candace went wide-eyed at that, this boy had amnesia. Then he spoke again "One of my _colleague's _Master Xehanort brought him to the castle, so I could teach him the art of the Keyblade, because for some reason he couldn't train him anymore."

"I began to ask him a lot of questions, it was too much for him and he grabbed his head, screamed and just passed out. He's been like this for a week now." said Terra. Candace got a sad look on her face. He probably felt really guilty about causing this boy pain as she did when she said horrible things to her brothers before she left home. She was about to speak when they all heard a groan. They turned to see that Ventus was starting to wake up. He opened his eye lids to revel cerulean blue eyes. He sat up and looked around the room to see four other people in the room.

"Glad to see you are okay Ventus" said Eraqus.

"Where am I?" said Ventus.

"The Land of Departure," said Eraqus.

"Huh?" said Ventus.

"Welcome to the club, kid" said Candace.

"First of all, my name is not kid, its Ventus, but call me Ven," he said.

"Sorry," said Candace.

"Its okay, what's your name, are you an apprentice to Eraqus too?" said Ven

"My name is Candace, and no I am not an apprentice to Eraqus," said Candace.

"So who are you an apprentice to then? Master Xehanort?" asked Aqua.

"First of all, I have no idea who this Xehanort is, "said Candace," secondly an apprentice for what exactly?"

"Why a Keyblade, of course, " said Terra.

"Key...blade?" asked Candace with a raised eyebrow.

All four people held out their right hand and in a flash of light, a sword appeared in each of their hands, but it did not look like any kind of swords, Candace had ever seen before. Terra's blade was a dark brown color, with brass edges. Instead of a pointed head on the blade there were teeth made up of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard was an off-blue color, and seemed like it was crafted from two Omega insignia. The pommel was a dark blue cone. At the end of the guard was a silver keychain that had a token made of what appeared as a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

Aqua's blade was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There was a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's head of the blade was roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond was absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. Like Terra's, hers also near only the teeth were formed with four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the blade's head. The handle was smooth and black. The guard was angular, predominantly white, and did not fully connect to the blade. There was also a keychain on Aqua's blade, but it was light blue like the token at the end, you cloud say they were made of water droplets.

Ventus's blade was weird to say the least, it looked like it could held in reverse. It had a black handle that was offset from the blade and the guard was also misaligned. The guard was a dull gold color that joined with the shaft of the blade that fully enclosed the handle. The shaft was grey, thin, and had a very slight curve that went out. There were three thin, dull gold lines that decorated the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connected the main blade to the teeth. The teeth were grey, like the blade and had a wing-like shape. They were comprised by five curved bars that decreased in size the lower they were on the blade. The keychain looked light black and the token at the end it was a green gem with two sliver feathers spiraling around it.

Eraqus's blade had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered out at both ends. It had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and a copper rod. The base of the guard connected to the grip, and both sported several small indentations lining them up. The grip, however was different, while the other blade's grips were cylinder shaped, this grip was squared. The teeth were in the shape of an "E". The keychain was dark black, and the same as the badges they all wore on themselves only this one was black, instead of gold or silver.

"These are Keyblades," said Eraqus.

"OK," said Candace, a little put off by. "But I don't have one of those."

"Yes, you do," said Aqua. "You had it in your hand last night."

Candace just gave a face like. She never heard of Keyblades before. Suddenly a thought appeared in her head. She remembered her father, Patrick Flynn, had a sword that kind of resembled a key before. He even showed it to her many times, but never knew what it was called. He used to show it to her and her older sister Sophia Flynn all the time, even to Phineas once when he was one year old. Now a question appeared in her head.

"Do you know a Patrick Flynn?" asked Candace.

Eraqus's eyes widened, so did Terra and Aqua's when they heard that name. Then Eraqus spoke "Yes, he was one of my best pupils before he became a Keyblade Master and then decided to go and live in one of the worlds that he had grown accustomed to a few years later, why?"

"He was my father," said Candace.

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted basically everyone in the room except Candace and Ventus, who covered his ears from the screaming.

Eraqus looked over Candace like he had just seen a ghost. Terra looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. Aqua looked at her in awe. Ventus was the only one who looked like he did not know anything.

"Who's Patrick Flynn?" asked Ventus.

Aqua spoke, "As Master Eraqus said, Master Patrick was his pupil before he left after becoming a Keyblade Master as well as a great mind, maybe a genius. But, we had heard he died about 10 years ago, in some accident after one of his inventions went wrong and burned down the house, but later after discovering his body, they found out that he was stabbed in his chest, but no murder weapon was found, they tried to look at the machine but, it was destroyed, so they could not investigate it, so the killer got away scott free. They never found out who did it? "

Candace stiffened at that. She knew all too well who her father's murderer was. But she was always too scared to say who it was. She also could not believe that person did it. She kept it a secret for two reasons. One, she was scared if she told who it was, she was afraid she would be killed. Second was a personal reason that we won't get into now.

"So I take it your father never told you about me, the worlds, or the Keyblade right?" asked Eraqus.

"No," said Candace, "But he did show me and my siblings his...what's it called again?"

"A Keyblade" said Terra.

"Yes, thank you," said Candace.

"So, I guess that is why you can wield a Keyblade," said Ventus.

"For the last time, I don't have a Keyblade!" said Candace a little irritated.

"Hold out your hand and concentrate on your heart," said Eraqus.

"But,"

"Just do it," said Terra.

Candace decides to just go with it. She held up her right hand and concentrated on her heart and in a flash of light something appeared in her hand. The guard was silver with holes and spikes that were in the shape of wings, on the top of the guard was a pair of golden wings, and on the handle were three blue opal stones. The handle seemed wrapped in purple straps. The blade was half silver and gold with golden spikes on the right-side that turned pale the closer it got to the head. On the left were silver spikes that looked wings, at the center were three blue opals at the center of the blade. At the top of the head was a golden point. The teeth were made up of a silver wing and a smaller golden wing. The keychain was silver with three gold spikes sticking out the end. In her head a voice whispered "_Redemption."_

"How?"

"Have you had your Dive to the Heart?" asked Master Eraqus

Candace looked a little confused by all of this, Keyblades, Dive to the Heart, worlds, what on the heck was going on?

"Let me explain, things to you, said Eraqus. "You see you can wield a Keyblade is powerful weapon that either goes to those with a strong heart or have inherited from a Keyblade master that has performed the Inheritance Ceremony on children they view as worthy successors. The job of the Keyblade Masters is to make sure the balance of light and darkness stays intact in all worlds."

"Worlds, how many are there exactly?" asked Candace.

"Look up at the stars outside the window, all of those stars are the hearts of the worlds, when a star goes out it means a world has been lost to darkness, "said Eraqus. "To continue, Keyblade Wielders go through the Dive to the Heart when it is time to unlock your Keyblade abilities and chose what abilities would they would be best at depending on what they chose as their path and what they gave up, after that happens you are found and trained by a master, usually by the person you inherited the abilities from. Sometimes, they just teach themselves. After a few years of training, Keybladers go through the Mark of Mastery Keyblade Exam, where they are tested to see if they have the skill and the heart to earn the title of Keyblade Master. Where they may eventually take apprentice or apprentices of their own and teach them continuing the legacy of the Keyblade. After you reach a certain age Keybladers goes around the worlds looking for children that have strong light in their hearts, and pass on the ability to wield a Keyblade through the Inheritance ceremony that I mentioned earlier."

_'Could this be what I have looked for,'_ thought Candace. _'A chance at redemption.'_

"There are those however that uses the Keyblade for evil," continued Eraqus. "They have let the darkness in their hearts corrupt them, so they go around the worlds with other beings of darkness, destroying other in habitants and helping the world fall to darkness."

Candace went wide-eyed at that, so some people who wielded the Keyblade were evil.

"So basically, there are those of light and darkness?" asked Candace.

"Yes," said Eraqus.

"Now, why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Ventus.

Candace gave a sad look and just stared at the ground. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Candace began to tell her story, from her birth to how she believed she got there. She told them everything except about her father's death. When she was finished, Aqua and Terra each had a frown on their face, Eraqus had a hardened look and Ventus looked a little angry.

"I can't believe you said that to your own brothers," shouted Ventus.

"And I regret it every moment since I left home, I plan on going back when I believe I can be a better sister, and to be honest I think I was jealous of them that they could do all of this amazing stuff at such a young age and I felt like I was just their shadow," said Candace. "So I left to seek my redemption, which just so happens is the name of this Keyblade, " she said showing her Keyblade to everyone.

"So do you have any idea, how you got here?" asked Eraqus.

"No," answered Candace. "Like I said, I saw a dark portal, walked up to look at it, and then I felt someone push me from behind."

"How did you survive the dark portal without becoming corrupted by the darkness?" asked Terra.

"I don't know, I just saw a light and went into it, and then I went through that Dive to the Heart thing you said, and her I am," finished Candace.

"Well it seems you have been given a second chance after all," said Eraqus.

"What do you mean?" asked Candace.

"How would you like to become one of my apprentices?" asked Eraqus. "I can train you like I trained your father."

Candace went wide-eyed, "Really," she asked.

"Really," answered Eraqus. "This could be the chance at redemption, you have sought, think about it you could see worlds not even your brothers could get to well as of right now any ways, you could save lives, meet new people, and vanquish evil, what do you say, " finished Eraqus with a smile.

Candace began to think, be places where not even her brothers could get to see yet, meet aliens but were still people through and through, save lives and vanquish evil. Seeing the look in her eyes, which was determination, the three apprentices and the master knew her answer.

"Yes."

**End of flashback-**

So Candace began training in the art of the Keyblade, she found she was really good at magic, within two months she already went from the Thunder spell to the Thundaga spell. When she asked Master Eraqus why she was good at magic above all else, Eraqus because she chose the wand when she had her Dive to the Heart, so she would progress better in magic, then attack and defense. But that did not stop from improving in all fields of Keyblade combat, it took her six months, but eventually she had enough skill to last six hours in spar with Terra without the use of magic. Her defense was better than her attack was to say the least. Ventus said she could basically defend against a powerful Fire spell if she had the chance. Candace also had a great personality change, she went from a hyperactive nervous teen, to calm, kind caring and thinking before speaking teenager. If her friends and family back home ever saw her again they would probably ask her what she had done with the real Candace. After learning yoga from Master Eraqus and getting a slight beat down she learned to calm down and think things through, instead of just rushing into them hoping it would work. Candace appearance did not really change at all. She wore the same red and white dress. Her shoes and socks had changed; she had silver shoes like Aqua, just without the points and her socks were now the color gold. She also wore golden straps that went across her chest and on the straps, the emblem that was on the other apprentices, only hers was half gold and half silver. On her left arm stretching from her shoulder to her elbow was gold and silver Keyblade armor. It looked like a combination of Aqua and Terra's armor.

Speaking of the three apprentices, she got to know them and they soon developed a sort of brother-sister relationship. With Aqua, it was like having an older sister again, she went to Aqua when she had problems and Aqua would help however she could. She also had a knack for creating a special kind of good-luck charms and she even taught Candace how to make them. Aqua kind of reminded Candace of Stacy and Jenny, she had Stacy's sense of style and Jenny's kind caring personality. She could not wait to introduce them all to each other.

Terra basically became an older brother figure to Candace; he helped her with her combat training without the use of magic. Terra looked big and tough, better underneath that tough guy exterior was a kind-hearted man. Terra sort of reminded Candace of her boyfriend Jeremy, she admitted she had a bit of a crush on Terra, but he was just a really cool friend to her. She had a feeling Terra and Jeremy would get along great together.

With Ventus, the relationship was a bit of a rocky relationship since she told what she had said to her brothers before she left. But after seeing her go through a personality change, he decided to give her a chance. Eventually, Candace began to view him as a little brother; in fact Ventus's determination and will to keep going kind of reminded her of her brothers Phineas and Ferb. She had a feeling Phineas and Ferb would love hanging out with Ventus and only imagined what kind of stuff they could do together.

As Candace looked out to the sky watching the stars and looking back at those memories, she noticed Ventus running out of the castle, and heading for the mountains near the training ground. She saw Aqua come out of the Castle a few minutes later, and then lastly Terra came out following them at a slower pace. Deciding to see what they were doing she left her room followed close behind.

**Scene Break-**

Ventus came out to the mountains to check out the meteor shower, he looked up at the sky in awe as the meteor shower. He lay down on his back with his hands behind his head and continued to watch.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Ventus asked himself.

Ventus soon began to fall asleep, he woke up about a few minutes later and looked out at the castle and yawned and lay down on his back only to find a face looking down on him.

"Whoa," shouted Ventus, he turned around to see Aqua standing behind him, she just giggled.

"Give me a break, Aqua, " said Ventus.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." said Aqua.

"But, did I really dream that place up?" asked Ventus, "It really felt like I had been there before...looking up at the stars."

Aqua rubbed the hair on his head and just laughed. "Except you've always lived here with us." she said.

Since his first episode with his memories, they felt it was best not to get into it anymore.

"Yeah..." said Ventus still looking unsure, but he quickly grew a smile, "I know."

The two of them went to sit on the ledge of the cliff and sat down to look at the stars.

"Hey, Aqua" said Ventus.

"Hm?" she said

"Do you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" asked Ventus.

"Hm...well, they say" started Aqua.

"That every star up there is another world" finished Terra making an appearance.

They both turned around to see their friend and smiled at him.

"Terra" said Aqua, happy that he was here.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own," said Terra. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns and soon we will get to see them all eventually."

"You wouldn't go anywhere without me would you?" said another, yet very familiar voice.

They all turned around and saw Candace, standing there.

"I want to see other worlds to, you wouldn't go without me would you?" she asked in a playful attitude.

"Maybe" said Terra and got a hit on the shoulder from Candace.

"What? I don't get it." said Ventus, "lanterns, hearts, what?"

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven" said Terra.

"What does that mean?" asked Ventus.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure," said Terra.

"I want to know now," said Ventus.

"You're too young to know now," said Terra starting a small argument.

"Quit treating me like a kid," said Ventus.

"You are a kid, Ven," said Candace getting into the middle of the argument.

"I am not" said Ventus.

Just then they heard Aqua giggle.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Terra.

"I can't help it. You three would make the weirdest siblings," said Aqua.

Aqua continued to laugh while Ventus, Terra and Candace looked confused, soon they were laughing as well.

Soon all four of them were sitting and looking up at the stars.

"Oh yeah," said Aqua realizing something. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow."

She pulled something out of her pockets to revel four star-shaped charms, one was green, the second was orange, the third was blue and the last one was special it was half gold and half silver. The five pieces of the star-shaped good luck charms were connected by the same emblem they all wore.

"Candace and I made all of us good-luck charms," said Aqua.

She gave the orange one to Terra, the half gold and half silver one to Candace, the green one to Ventus and she kept the blue one.

"I get one too?" asked Ventus.

"Of course. One for each of us. They're called Wayfinders. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." said Aqua

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I and Candace did the best with what we had." continued Aqua.

Candace moved one of her hands to her pockets and a tiny jingling sound was heard, but only she heard it.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl," said Terra.

"Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes"?" asked Aqua.

"So this isn't a real good-luck charm?" asked Ventus.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it," said Aqua.

"Really? What?" asked Ventus.

"An unbreakable connection," said Aqua.

Ventus continued to look up at the stars for another hour.

"Hey, we're going to head back, " said Terra

"Yeah, me too!" said Ventus as followed the three of them back to castle.

As a shooting star crossed the night sky, Aqua looked up and held her Wayfinder.

"Together...always" said Aqua to herself.

"Aqua come on, you don't want to be tired and cranky for your Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow, do you?" shouted Candace.

"Coming, " shouted Aqua in return.

She caught up to the others and together they walked back to the castle.

_'That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars,' _they all thought at the same time.

**Elsewhere-**

A humanoid mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail was riding what appeared to be a book and was using it to surf. He wore a black and grey jacket with silver linings, white four fingered gloves and black shorts and shoes. He was starting to panic, and then a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere and started to suck the little mouse in. Then suddenly everything stopped. The book vanished and so did the water. Then it changed into a study room of some sort. The little mouse fell on his rump and walked over to the desk, rubbing his head sheepishly.

At the desk was a man who looked like a sorcerer. He wore a blue hat that had several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon on it. He also wore long blue robes. He was a rather severe looking man with long, grey, bushy eyebrows, and a long grey beard that parted down the middle. He looked a little concerned about something.

"Mickey," said the sorcerer. "I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen.

The now named Mickey looked at the sorcerer with a confused face while outside in the sky four stars were glowing, one was blue, the second was orange, and the third was green and the last one glowed two colors silver and gold.

* * *

**Finally, done with chapter 2, finding a way to describe the characters was hard. I did not change Candace's appearance for two reason, one, I have terrible fashion sense, second I do not know what her KH clothes would look like. Also I will usually plan on doing a chapter a world, but this one I am making an exception to since it was long. While the story will mainly focus on Candace, I will sometimes cut to the other three apprentices at times. Also I know some people will want to see other worlds apart from those in birth by sleep, but can you send me some ideas please, but no anime stuff.**

**Now in the words of Candace, gamelover41592 is out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3, to answer Wii guy at first it took place before the events of birth by sleep.** **Now we are now in the events of birth by sleep. Now I will mostly do a chapter a world unless the chapter is** **huge, and if any of you have suggestions for what other worlds Candace should visit besides those in birth by sleep, let me what world and want and I will see what I can think up guest request are welcome to but I will only take two worlds. I will mostly focus on Candace in this story but there will be times when I will switch to the other three, when I can't think of a reason for Candace to see the important stuff from the story. Now disclaimer**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or kingdom hearts**

**I do not own the Redemption Keyblade.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mark of Mastery and the Start of an Adventure

**The Land of Departure-**

Sunlight was shining through the window into the castle throne room, in the room there were three chairs, but only two of them were filled. Terra and Aqua stood in front of the thrones while Candace and Ventus stood off to the left side of the throne room. Candace noticed someone sitting in the chair on the fair right. He was an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow. He had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He wore a white and black coat with black lining and red inner lining, over a white unbuttoned shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. Around his neck was a strange emblem that was completely different from the ones she, her friends and her master wore. Finishing his outfit were black pants and boots. To Candace, this guy looked sinister and felt like she would never want to face someone in a long time.

_'Who is this guy?' _thought Candace to herself_._

The man looked at Ventus with a wicked smile and Ventus looked at him too. He slumped down and then stood at attention when he remembered he was in the presence of master Keyblade Wielders. Candace remembered that as well and did the same then Eraqus approached Terra and Aqua and began to speak.

"Today you will examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of skill, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, maybe only one, or neither. But I am sure our guest Master Xehanort...

_'So that's Xehanort,' _thought Candace,_ 'Ven's old master.'_

"Did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark," said Eraqus, while Xehanort just nodded his head. "I trust you are ready," continued Eraqus.

"Yes," said Aqua and Terra at the same time.

"Then let the examination begin," he said as he summoned his Keyblade. It glowed and a five orbs of light appeared. Terra and Aqua readied themselves. Then something happened the orbs began to glow and darkness surrounded them, they began to run wild. Eraqus looked startled at this outcome. Before the orbs started acting weird Candace thought she saw Xehanort waving his hand and now she saw he was now wearing an evil smile on his face. She did not have time to think of this though because one of the orbs came at her. She summoned her Keyblade and swung at the orb, it disappeared with one strike.

"Candace, you ok," asked Terra.

"I'm fine," said Candace.

She then saw one of the orbs heading towards Ventus.

"Ven, watch out," shouted Candace.

"Ven," shouted Aqua.

Ventus drew his Keyblade and slashed at the orb, it disappeared with one strike.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "You two focus on the exam."

"But Ven, Candace, you're both in danger here!" said Aqua. "Candace take Ven to his room and wait there."

"No way! I've been looking forward to this seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" said Ventus.

"If Ven stays then so do I, I'm not missing this either," said Candace.

"They've can take care of themselves," said Terra, "They been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!" shouted Ven.

"Got that right," said Candace.

"Stay sharp, Ven, you to Candace," said Aqua.

The four attacked the orbs head-on. Terra mostly used his Keyblade 'Earthshaker' to strike; his attacks were heavy but slow and rarely used magic. Aqua used her Keyblade 'Rainfell' to cast spells; her attacks were fast, but not very powerful. Ventus used his Keyblade 'Wayward Wind' to attack, use spells and defend. His attacks and spells were well-balanced, but his defense was his best. Candace used all the styles of Keyblade fighting, she felt she had to be an expert in all styles of the Keyblade. She as she fought she used a fighting style that hit hard, but was also fast. Her spells were incredible, it was like she was on par with Aqua, her defense was just as good, to and found a way to use her spells to not only attack, but to defend.

"**Strike Raid!**" shouted Terra as he tossed his Keyblade at the orbs and it came back like a boomerang destroying any orbs in its path.

"**Blizzard!**" shouted Aqua and an icestrom came out of here Keyblade destroying the orb in front of her.

"**Flame Salvo!**" shouted Ventus and streams of fireballs shot out of his Keyblade 16 times.

Beams of light began shooting out of the orbs right at all four of them, they got hit and injured. Candace waved her Keyblade in the air and shouted "**Heal!**" Flowers appeared over their heads and opened up and a green aura surrounded them.

"Thanks Candace," they said.

"Look out," shouted Ventus

Then rouge orbs came at Candace, she dodged but it just kept coming. They were about to assist Candace when something happened spheres began to appear around her, she was going to do the move 'Ragnarok', a move that allowed the user to summon many spheres and launch them at your enemy, but the spheres were different. Usual Ragnarok's spheres were usually blue, but these spheres were made of fire, others ice, some wind and finally thunder.

"She's going to do her new move now," said Aqua.

"What do you mean?" asked Terra.

"When we were working on here magic a month ago, Candace came up with an idea, what if she could combine the elements with the 'Ragnarok' move, we practiced for weeks and just yesterday she got it working," said Aqua.

"She came up with her own move?" said Ventus.

"Yup," said Aqua. "She calls it..."

"**Elemental Ragnarok!**" shouted Candace and launched the spheres were sent forward, striking the spheres dead on. It created a cyclone on impact and the spheres were sucked into the cyclone the spears were hit by ice thunder and fire all at the same time. All the Spheres were destroyed.

Everyone except Aqua and Xehanort dropped their mouths at that move; they were surprised Candace camp up with such an incredible move. Then they all heard clapping. They turned and saw Xehanort clapping his hands slowly.

"That was amazing, to say the least, just incredible, I did not expect to see a young Keyblade Wielder come up with a new move when I came here just incredible," Xehanort said while still clapping.

"Thank you, Master Xehanort," said Candace bowing her head in his direction.

Then Terra and Ventus ran up to her and surrounded her both asking the same question.

"CAN YOU TEACH US THAT MOVE? PLEASE!" they said.

_'And they wonder why she didn't tell them,'_ thought Aqua with a smile.

After everyone had calmed down, Terra and Aqua stood before the thrones again and Candace and Ventus stood off to the sides. Eraqus began to speak.

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. I must say you two did good work, Terra and Aqua, also you two, Candace and Ventus, especially coming up with that new move Candace."

"Thank you Master," they all said.

"Now, onto the next trial," said Eraqus, "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is reveled. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua charged at each other. Terra raised his Keyblade to strike but Aqua blocked his attack and tried to strike back. Terra was nearly hit by a strike aimed for his head. Aqua charged once again and Terra narrowed his eyes at her, the suddenly a dark aura appeared in his hand, he looked at it before he had to block another attack from Aqua but Terra was not the only one who noticed the aura in his hand.

_'Was that darkness'_ thought Candace and she turned to the Masters and noticed Xehanort and an evil smile on his face. _'Ok old man, why are you smiling?'_ she thought before continuing to watch the fight.

After a few minutes, the spar was stopped, Eraqus and Xehanort talked to each other for a bit before Eraqus spoke

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." Eraqus turned and walked away.

"Hey..." said Aqua.

"Terra, I'm sorry," said Ventus.

"I know you'll do better next time," said Candace trying to cheer him up.

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" asked Terra.

Meanwhile Xehanort exited the throne room down the stairs, leaning against the wall were two people.

One held a silver helmet covered with dark glass in his hand, hiding his face from view. He also had a form-fitting suit that appears to be made of black and muscle tissue, in the center of the suit was a weird insignia never seen before.

The other wore a coat that was dark violet and had the same insignia on it was clearer than the boys was. She wore black leggings and high-heeled spiked boots. Her face was blocked by the screen.

"What do you make of Ventus?" asked Xehanort to the boy.

"He isn't going to cut it," said the boy

Xehanort turned to the woman and asked, "And what did you make of Candace?"

"I will admit, she seems to have gotten stronger coming up with that new move of hers, but in my eyes she will always be that scared little girl who almost died if not for her father, I guess I should have to thank the man for that sacrifice," she said.

"Anyway, I think somebody's got to break that loser Ventus in," said the male.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep appearances," said Xehanort.

"I know that," said the male has he put on his helmet, "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

"Ok, while you guys do that I'll pay Candace a little visit, after all I haven't seen her since I was thirteen and she was six" said the female.

"Just don't make yourself known yet," said Xehanort.

"Just keep your end of the deal, in exchange for that technique, I help you get what you want," she said as she drew a sword from underneath her coat.

The sword's hilt was shaped like a panther, its eyes were yellow and in a shadow it the eyes glowed, shooting out of the panther shaped hilt's mouth was a blade that was pure black right down the middle, while on the sides of the blade were red, the color of blood.

"Or, well you know what is going to happen," she said.

The male was prepared and looked ready to fight, he held out his hand but Xehanort grabbed his hand.

"Yes, now go catch up with her it's been 10 years after all," said Xehanort.

The female showed a smile and opened and dark portal and left. Xehanort and the boy continued down the steps.

Back in the throne room, Ventus, Candace and Aqua were trying to comfort Terra.

"Sorry...but I need some time alone," said Terra.

The three watched their friend leave with sad looks on their face.

**With Terra-**

Terra sat alone on the steps that led to the courtyard and thought to himself.

_'There's darkness within me, so what does that matter?' _though Terra, _'I know I'm strong enough to hold it back.'_

"Yes" said a voice. Terra turned around and standing at the top of the steps was Xehanort.

"You are indeed strong, the darkness is nothing to fear," he continued.

"Master Xehanort," said Terra.

"And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power," said Xehanort as he walked down the steps, "Why you could train with him forever and still you'd never be a master in his eyes."

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort," said Terra, "What is it that I failed to learn?"

"You are fine as you are," stated Xehanort walking past him, "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

"Yes. Thank you, Master," said Terra as he stood at attention.

Just then a bell inside the castle sounded. Terra ran back inside. Xehanort continued to walk and with an evil smile on his face opened a dark portal and walked inside.

**With Ventus-**

Ventus was alone in his room lying down on his bed. He was swinging around a wooden Keyblade; this was a gift from his friend Terra when first started training in the Land of Departure in fact on the guard of the Keyblade Terra's name was craved into it. Just then the bell went off; he sprang from his bed and went to his door when suddenly a voice spoke to him.

"Better hurry, Ventus," it said.

Ventus turned around and saw a masked boy starting at him.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Ventus.

"Or you'll never see Terra again," he said.

"What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want." said Ventus.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And when you finally catch up he'll be a different person," said the boy.

"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team." said Ventus.

"You trying to pick a fight or what?" he asked.

"Oh, grow up," said the boy. "Is that what you call friendship?" he asked.

"You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." said the boy.

"Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" he said as he opened a dark portal.

"Also," he continued.

"Huh? What?" asked Ventus.

"Candace might not be around anymore either," said the boy.

"What do mean? First you say Terra will change, now Candace, What are you taking about?" asked Ventus.

"The person I am working with along with my Master is none other the one who killed her father, Patrick Flynn," he answered.

"What?" shouted Ventus.

"That's right, when Candace finds out, she will want revenge but she is no match for her, better say your goodbyes to her," said the boy as he walked into the portal.

Memories began to flash inside Ventus's mind and he remembered all the good times he had with Terra and Candace. Will all that really change?

"Terra, Candace," he shouted and ran out of the room.

**With Candace-**

While Terra went off on his own and was having a conversation with Master Xehanort, Candace decided to go to the training fields and practice her moves.

"**Elemental Ragnarok!**" she shouted. All the training dummies were destroyed.

"Guess I owe Master Eraqus some new training dummies," said Candace as her head sheepishly. "I wonder how Terra is doing."

"Well hello," said a female voice.

Candace turned around and saw that no one was there.

"Huh? Who's there?" said Candace.

Behind a tree stood a figure but Candace didn't notice.

"Oh, you don't remember me Candy? Well I remember you. It's been what? 10 years?" said the voice.

Then memories began to flash in Candace's mind and she grabbed her head in pain.

**Flashback-**

_"Candace, run!" _shouted a man that looked like a grown up version of Phineas, as fire burned behind him in the background.

A blade with a hilt shaped like a panther with glowing yellow eyes, with a pure black blade was driven through the man. He screamed as a concealed figure pulled it out of him.

_"Daddy,"_ shouted a six-year old Candace.

Her father was on the ground, holding the spot on his chest where he was stabbed, six-year old Candace crying over him.

The figure raised her blade above her head and brought it down.

**Flashback end-**

Candace snapped out of her memories and began looking around for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" she shouted. "What do you want?"

"You'll know in time, let's just say it's something your dad gave you." said the unseen woman.

"What do you mean something dad gave me?" asked Candace.

"Something that should be mine," said the female.

"What, you were given everything your whole life," said Candace.

"But the one thing I want most of all, you have," she said. "I will get it in time with a new technique I learned from a friend. Maybe when I get what I want I will use it on your friends. What are their names again? Oh, yeah. Terra, Aqua and Ventus right?"

"What?" shouted Candace, "this is between you and I leave them out of this."

"Well even if I do or not their fates have already been decided, When your adventure is over, Terra will be completely changed, Ventus will be our ultimate weapon and Aqua... well let's just say it will 10 years all over again," she finished.

Candace heard something and turned in to the direction of the tree. She saw a dark portal appear and fade in an instant.

Candace growled in frustration, and then she heard the bell and took off to the castle.

**With Aqua and Eraqus-**

Eraqus had been giving Aqua knowledge on being a Keyblade Master.

"...and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-" said Eraqus before the bell sounded. Behind one of the thrones something began to crystal began to glow.

"What is that?" asked Eraqus as he went to check it out.

Just then Terra and Candace came running into the throne room having heard the bell.

"What happened?" asked Terra.

"What's going on?" asked Candace.

"I don't know," said Aqua.

"Why isn't Ven here?" asked Aqua.

Behind the thrones Eraqus seemed to be talking to the crystal and from what they heard someone was talking back through the crystal.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate," said Eraqus.

The voice inside the crystal spoke again but it was hard to make out.

"Yes I understand. Farewell." said Eraqus.

The three apprentices stood at attention as Eraqus approached.

"That was my old dear friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is a master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk," said Eraqus

"All the more reason, then, for concern, continued Eraqus, "For he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger."

Candace had heard of the seven princesses of heart through research, apparently they were princesses whose hearts were pure light, not even a molecule of darkness could be found in their hearts. But they were still vulnerable to any shred of darkness. So why would someone be after them?

"Not only from the forces of darkness as you may assume but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form, Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." said Eraqus.

He looked at his three apprentices before he continued.

"As Wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass on this news to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet, this troubles me," said Eraqus.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" asked Terra.

_'Odd, he disappears as these "Unversed" appear. What is it about that guy I don't trust? And why is he familiar?'_ thought Candace.

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others." said Eraqus, he paused before he continued.

"The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master," all three of them said at the same time.

As Terra turned around and began to walk away Eraqus spoke again.

"Terra, consider this an opportunity, a second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" asked Terra.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second, said Eraqus.

"But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?" he asked. "Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness," he said.

He put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "You must never forget, he said.

"Thank you Master," Terra said with a bow. "I swear, I won't fail you again."

Terra turned and walked away. Candace had a happy smile on her face; Terra was getting a second chance. Then she saw a worried look on Aqua's face and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Master, I'd best be on my way," said Aqua.

"Same here Master Eraqus," said Candace.

They both turned and walked to door. Ventus came running through the throne room heading for the door as well. They were about to follow him when Eraqus spoke.

"Wait, Aqua, Candace. Before you both depart, I have one other; well call it a request, of the utmost priority." Eraqus said.

"Yes?" asked Aqua.

"What is it Master?" asked Candace.

"I told Terra this could be a second to show the Mark of Mastery and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to... If those powers prove too much for him to handle, I want you both to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to darkness." said Eraqus.

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." said Aqua.

"What about you Candace?" asked Eraqus.

Candace looked really nervous about being asked this question.

"I don't know if I can do it," she asked.

"Why not?" asked Eraqus.

"If I do that, it shows signs that I don't trust Terra and that you don't either. You called him your son, you made him feel like the darkness that he displayed was nothing to worry about but know asking me to do this, I don't know if I can do it, don't get me wrong I understand. I just to blow a friendship again," said Candace.

"She felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked and saw it was Eraqus's.

"I understand, you're afraid of losing Terra's friendship like you believe you have lost your friends and family's back home in Danville, right?" asked Eraqus. Candace nodded her head.

"Just promise me you will think about it, ok?" asked Eraqus.

"Ok, I will promise that," said Candace.

She turned and ran out the door. Aqua slowly followed.

"He's not as weak as you think?" said Aqua to herself.

**The Courtyard-**

Ventus was running down the stairs towards Terra. Aqua and Candace watched him as he went to talk to Terra.

"Terra!" shouted Ventus as he ran down the stairs.

"Huh?" asked Terra, he turned around and saw Ventus running up to him, Ventus was about to talk when Terra put a hand on his head and rubbed it.

"It's okay," he said.

He turned around and pressed his armor on his arm and was soon enveloped in light. When the light cleared he was wearing armor from head to toe. The armor had shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. On the dark-visored helmet were two tall, red prongs on either side. On his boots were upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs.

He pointed his Keybalde in the air and a light appeared and shot upward. An orb-like portal appeared in the sky. He then threw his Keyblade into the sky; it glowed and down came a brown hover bike. Ventus watched in awe as Terra hopped on the bike and took off into the portal.

Ventus watched Terra leave, but remembering what that masked boy told him he was uneasy. He had to make sure Terra would be ok.

Aqua and Candace watched him. Then Candace saw him move his hand towards his armor.

"He's not," said Candace

"Not what?" asked Aqua.

Candace pointed to Ventus and she went wide-eyed. Ventus touched his armor and was enveloped by light. When it cleared he was wearing armor that had shades of green and gold. The armor on his knee was gold and had a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus's helmet appeared more squashed then Terra's and it had two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward.

He threw his Keyblade in the air, but unlike Terra's it came back a black hover board, he hoped on and took to after Terra.

"Wait, Ven!" shouted Aqua as she ran down the stairs.

"Ventus, come back here!" shouted Candace.

Eraqus ran outside watching him leave. "No! He must not leave!"

But Ventus either didn't hear or would not listen and went right through the portal.

_"Ventus will be our ultimate weapon."_ The memory rang in Candace's ears.

"Like hell, he will, there is no way I will let that happen," said Candace out loud.

Aqua and Eraqus turned to Candace with raised eyebrows at that statement. But before they could ask what she meant, she hit her Keyblade armor and was enveloped in light. When the light died down she was covered head to toe in armor. Her armor was a bit different from Ventus's and Terra's. The armor was covered in shades of gold and silver, including silver and gold breast plates on the armor. Her helmet had two prongs on either side of her helmet, one gold and one silver, pointing diagonally downwards. She had no sharp points anywhere one her armor though.

She tossed her Keyblade in the air and down came a silver and gold hover bike that was similar to Terra's only the back was divided in half with silver wings on one side and gold on the other and at the point was one of the golden spikes found on the keychain and the other two golden spikes were the handle bars. Candace hoped on and took off for the portal after Ventus.

Eraqus turned to Aqua after Candace dashed through the portal. "You have to bring him back!" said Eraqus.

"Don't worry, Master!" said Aqua.

She touched her armor and was enveloped in light. Her armor was similar to Candace only it was covered in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Her breastplates resembled an upside-down crescent moon. Her helmet was dark-visoerd like Terra's but the two prongs on either side of the helmet were silver ones wrapped around the sides and angling diagonally downwards.

She tossed her Keyblade into the air and down came a two-part bow-and-platform hover scooter. She hoped on and flew through the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Eraqus.

On the top of the castle roof, the woman stood her face still hidden in the shadows.

"Phase two complete," she said. She opened a dark portal and left.

* * *

**Finally done! Also I am thinking of doing two more kh they may be the same as this one, but one will have Naruto in it the other will have Percy Jackson, still thinking about it though. Again does anyone have any other world ideas? Also I could not find a way to describe Ven, Terra and Aqua's Keyblade gliders, only my design for Candace's Glider. **

**Read and Review**

**Gamelover41592 is out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok**,** here is chapter 4. I have an idea what worlds to send Candace to. Here's a hint time shift weekend. Also Candace is going to have her own storyline; she will meet Ventus, Terra and Aqua along the way and learn secrets to. But it will mostly be Candace going her own way. Can you guess who the villain was in the last chapter? you will have to wait three more chapters because like I said I do a chapter a world. And they do not meet again till after the first three worlds of kh bbs and another non bbs world I have chosen. Also I could never figure out the bbs timeline in the stories, so I am doing my own mixed up timeline.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 4 the Unversed and A Heart of Light

Candace was barreling through the Lanes Between in fast pursuit of Ventus in her Keybalde armor. She tried to get her bike to go faster, but it would not go any faster than it already was. All the while the words that woman said rang in her ears.

_"Terra will be completely changed."_

_"Ventus will be our ultimate weapon."_

_"Aqua...Well let's just say it will be 10 years all over again."_

Candace kept shaking her head at those memories. There was no way she would allow that to happen. She would not lose any more friends, if it was through her screw ups or through that woman, no, that monster again.

Then she saw something in the distance. It was a big white castle on green pasture. Candace could not believe it she had found another world. She could not wait to explore it. Excitement took over, when she realized she was acting just like Phineas and Ferb. She smiled at that she was doing something her brothers could not do yet. She knew in her heart they would eventually find a way. They always did and now she was proud to say it.

She looked at her scanner on her hoverbike, it read "Enchanted Dominion," to Candace that sounded beautiful and took off in the direction of the world.

**Enchanted Dominion-**

Candace found herself outside a huge white castle connected to a bridge. She changed her glider back to Keyblade form and deactivated her armor. She walked across the bridge and into the castle. But she found that something was castle was quiet, no servants running around, no guards asking what she was doing there, not even a king, queen, prince or princess could be found. She found her way to the castle ballroom when they appeared.

Creatures small in size but moved fast and hit hard. They were sleek human-like creatures. Their arms and legs end in points and had no fingers. They had triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae that each you looked like a symbol Candace never saw before. They had red eyes set in an angry expression and they moved in a jerking, twitchy motion. Candace scan ability, which allowed her to not only see a opponent's health but the name of the creature and what species it was, reveled these were the Unversed and they were called Floods.

"So these are the Unversed?" asked Candace to herself as she summoned her Keyblade.

**"Fire!" **she shouted and a fireball shot out of her Keyblade and hit one of the Floods, it disappeared with one hit. Then the other Unversed began to attack. Candace swung her Keyblade at one behind her and knocked it senseless. After a few more hits it disappeared. Two Unversed jumped at her and struck her from behind. That made Candace mad. **"Thundaga!"** she shouted. The sky area turned dark, clouds appeared above them and then a huge barrage of thunder came down taking out the Unversed.

Candace breathed a sigh of relief. But just when she thought she could relax more Floods appeared but they were not alone. There were two different sets of creatures that appeared alongside the Floods. They both had the same symbol on them as the Floods did so Candace knew they were a different species of Unversed.

One set were human-like, just as the floods, only they looked more human than the floods did. They had blue skin, hands with silver and ended with three-fingered claws. Their heads were diamond-shaped and sports two short horns on either side of it. Their red eyes were set in a sorrowful expression and the emblem of the Unversed could be seen on their chests. Candace's scan ability said they were called Scrappers.

The second set were large, bottom-heavy creatures with blue skin. Their feet were curled up at the toes and their cone-shaped arms ended in round, silver, mitten-like hands. Their heads were round and sported two long antennae that hooked upward sharply. Their stomachs were black with white highlights and were lined by triangular patterns resembling teeth. Their red eyes were shaped in a happy expression and the Unversed symbol is emblazoned on its belly. These were called Bruisers. Candace was not surprised by they had that name.

A Flood and a Scrapper charged at Candace, but she was ready. She swung at the Scrapper at it was sent flying into the flood. But then a Bruiser appeared in front of her a punched her in the face and she was sent flying into a suit of armor. A Flood charged at Candace and tried to strike, only to get hit by a blizzard spell and disappeared. But more kept appearing.

"Come on," shouted Candace, "how many more are there?"

Candace was backed into a corner. A Bruiser was towering over her. Then the Bruiser vanished. Standing before her was a humanoid mouse. She looked at it then it turned around and spoke.

"Hello," said the mouse.

"Hello," said Candace.

I know what you're thinking, why isn't Candace screaming? Well, being Phineas and Ferb's sister, She has seen weirder things also it was said she would mellow with age, well this is when she mellowed out with the help of her new friends. Miracle workers, am I right?

"My name is -," said the mouse.

"we'll talk later," interrupted Candace.

Candace and the mouse began fighting the rest of the Unversed. She noticed the mouse also had a Keyblade. The guard appeared to be two shooting stars. The blade was blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth was a crescent moon and a star and the keychain design was a crescent moon. Just like Ventus with his Keyblade he held it in reverse. They clashed with the Unversed spell after spell, attack after attack. Then something happened Candace's Wayfinder began to glow and a light enveloped her. When it died down nothing changed. Just then she did not know why, but she shouted, **"Sign of Faith!" **Then a miniature tornados of light appeared and sucked in the Unversed. After a few moments a small beam of light fired into the center of the tornado and threw all the Unversed to the ground and over half of them disappeared. The other half remained stunned but were soon taken care of by the mouse.

"What was that?" asked Candace.

"We forged a D-link," said the mouse.

"D-link?" said Candace.

"It means Dimension link. You see when you have a Wayfinder and you forge a friendship with someone, you can call upon that bond and you temporarily get access to their powers. When we forged a D-link, you temporarily gained access to my powers, which is HP recovery and Light attacks." said the mouse.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Candace.

"My name is Mickey Mouse," said the now named Mickey.

"My name is Candace Flynn-Fletcher," said Candace.

"I see you have a keyblade, who are you an apprentice to?" asked Mickey.

"Eraqus," answered Candace, "and you?"

"Yen Sid," said Mickey.

"Yen Sid, as in watcher of the balance Yen Sid?" asked Candace.

"That's the one," said Mickey.

"I thought he was retired," said Candace.

"He is, but he still takes apprentices," said Mickey.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Candace.

"I'm investigating these creatures and checking up on the princess of heart" said Mickey.

"Wait a minute," said Candace. "You mean a princess of heart lives in this world?"

"Yep," said Mickey, "Now I need to check on her before..."

Then something began to glow on Mickey's left side. When Mickey took it out, he showed what appeared to be a light blue star-shaped crystal with a green star in the center, where one of the star points was supposed to be was instead a lightning bolt.

"What is that?" asked Candace.

"A star shard, it allows me travel to other worlds, but it has a mind of its own and it looks like I'm about to take off," shouted Mickey in a panic.

Then light enveloped the area, Candace covered her eyes. When the light died down, Mickey was gone. Candace looked around when she heard screaming and looked up to see a green light shooting left and right as it continued to go upwards. Then she heard Mickey's voice come from the light.

"Check on the princess, she in the highest room in the tallest tower," said Mickey from the light before it disappeared from view.

_'Where have I heard that before,' _thought Candace to herself.

She made her way up to the top of the tower. When she got there she found the door locked. She used her Keyblade to open it, it was one of the simplest things a Keyblade could do unlock anything. When she entered the room she looked around until she saw a woman laid on the bed in deep sleep. She was a fair-skinned woman with bright blond hair. She wore a long-sleeved, strapless and pleated sky-blue dress with a white collar, as well as a gold necklace.

_'So this is one of the seven princesses of heart,' _thought Candace to herself.

Then Candace felt something was wrong. She put her hand over the princess's heart and concentrated only to jumped back in shock. Her light was gone! Someone had taken the princess's heart away! But who would do such a thing and why? Candace then remembered how she could find out. Candace began to ripple.

**Flashback-**

Candace was working on her magic out in the training field. **"Blizzard!" **she shouted. A spread of ice crystal burst from her Keyblade freezing all of her training dummies. Candace was about to relax when she accidently raised her Keyblade into the air and a twinge of light appeared on it for a split second. Then just as she was about to walk away, she heard someone shout **"Blizzard!"**

She turned around and saw herself, casting the blizzard spell at the training dummies. The only difference this time was she was seeing through herself. She watched what she just did about a few seconds then the image faded.

"Incredible," said a voice.

Candace turned around and saw Master Eraqus standing behind her with an astounded look on his face.

"Master Eraqus, what was that?" asked Candace.

"That was time magic Candace, only a few Keyblade wielders have it. Your father was one of them," said Eraqus.

"So apart from showing the past, what else can time magic do?" asked Candace.

"You basically have the power to slow or speed up time not only to enemies you are fighting but also to the worlds themselves," said Eraqus.

"Wow," said Candace.

"So can you teach me how to use time magic?" asked Candace.

"Sorry, I am not gifted with time magic," said Eraqus sadly. Candace dropped her head sadly.

"However," said Eraqus, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a book.

"This was written by your father and given to all Master of the Keyblade who did not have time magic, if they got students who could do time magic, you're going to have to teach yourself how to do it though," said Eraqus as he gave the book to Candace.

Candace took the book thanked her Master and got to work right away.

Eraqus smiled, _'She may not have her father's appearance, but she has his spirit just the same.'_

**End of Flashback-**

It took about six months, but Candace eventually got time magic down, she could speed up the time in worlds by 3 years while she could slow them down by a month. She ended her rippling and summoned her Keybalde and pointed it in the air and shouted, **"Time Magic: Replay!"**

She rewind to the point when she felt the princesses heart inside her. She heard fighting noises going on outside. They seemed to be getting closer to the door to the room. Then she heard the door unlock and coming through was none other than...Terra.

Terra looked around the room and noticed the princess in the bed. Terra approached the bed and just like Candace felt an aura coming off the princess.

"This feels so familiar," he said.

Candace felt the same thing.

"Her heart is filled with light, not the slightest touch of darkness," said a voice.

Terra and Candace turned around and Candace jumped back a little in fear but brushed it off. Standing before Terra was a sinister looking woman. She had the appearance of a sorceress. She had fair green skin, glowing yellow eyes that were heavily shadowed by violet make-up and her lips were red. On her head was a black-horned headdress and she wore a long tattered robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. On her neck was a collar with fin-like spikes that seemed to create an upside down pentagram. Finsihing her outfit on her right hand was a gold ring with circular black stone in it. She was also carrying a staff with a glowing green orb on top of it. Candace could tell this woman was dangerous.

"Just the kind of heart I need," she continued.

"For what?" asked Terra.

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures, seven of the purest hearts, including another one that isn't a princesses heart, each overflowing with light. When brought together they grant the power to rule over all worlds," said the sorceress.

"What do you mean?" asked Terra.

"Why, that key you hold...The Keyblade, is it called?" asked the sorceress.

Terra was shocked and summoned his Keybalde.

"Where did you learn that name?" he asked.

"That trinket is the only way to get the hearts," said the sorceress.

"No more games," said Terra, "Where is Master Xehanort?"

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child. If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora," said the sorceress.

Candace became shocked, "Terra you didn't."The woman's voice she heard at her home rang in her head again. _"Terra will be completely changed."_

"And why would I ever want to do that?" asked Terra.

The sorceress smiled evilly and said, "It's not a matter of "why," but of will."

"In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened," she continued as rubbed her hand over the orb on her staff and a green aura appeared around her.

Terra groaned and the same green aura appeared around him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he started struggling.

"Perhaps not yet, but I have power over sleep," said the sorceress, "and I can awaken what's inside you, then you will be free to be who you truly are."

Terra continued to struggle and then Candace saw a flash of light and standing before her and Terra was Master Eraqus and he began to speak.

_"Remember that darkness lurks in every heart."_

_"Darkness is our foe."_

_"Would that we could be rid of it."_

_"You must destroy it."_

_"Push the darkness down; give it no quarter in your heart."_

The light appeared again and Candace found herself back in the princess's bed room and saw Terra still struggling to fight back the darkness.

"Come on Terra, you can do it," said Candace, "Don't let it corrupt you."

Then Terra's head slumped down when he brought it back up, he opened his eyes and Candace looked at them in shock. Gone were his bright blue eyes and in their place were dim blue ones without pupils. Terra than held his Keybalde over Aurora and it glowed with light at the tip of the blade. The glow got bigger until it covered the room and a pure light orb sprang out of Aurora's body and went right into the sorceress hands.

"Here it is. Just what I've waited for," said the sorceress.

Terra's eyes changed back to normal and Candace breathed a sigh of relief that Terra was back to normal.

"To think that all he spoke of was and will be true," said the sorceress as she held the orb that was now surrounded by a green aura.

"What? How did I," began Terra only to jump back in shock as he no longer felt the aura coming of Princess Aurora.

"What did I do?" asked Terra, "What did you do?"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child," said the sorceress, "I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

"How could I do this?" asked Terra. Candace was silently crying at how her friend had been used like that and all because of darkness.

"Yes, know you want to know where Xehanort went," said the sorceress as she apporached Terra. "Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness."

"But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect seven more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule the worlds together," she said.

Candace got worried, until Terra spoke, "You seem to be mixed up. I'm a peacekeeper not a tyrant!" said Terra as he summoned his Keyblade and Candace sighed in relief.

Then the castle started to shake. It felt like something was attacking.

"Hmm, for a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally bad start. Remember this...The darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength," the sorceress said. "Now, my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you need to chase?" she asked and began to disappear as green flames appeared around her.

"Wait!" shouted Terra and tried to attack the sorceress, but she vanished before and he heard her cackle all over the room but could not find her anywhere. Then another shake hit the tower.

"The Unversed," said Terra. "They're trying to bring down the castle. I have to do something." He ran out of the room.

The castle continued to shake from the room Candace was still in. After about an hour it stopped and Terra came back into the room.

"It's my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak, I'm sorry," said Terra.

Candace looked on with a sad face it looked like she wasn't the only one who was going to have a tough journey.

"I'll get your light back, once I learn to stand up against the darkness," said Terra and he left the room.

Candace stood in the room with a sad look on her face, and then something hit her.

_'Why is Master Xehanort after the seven princesses hearts and to top that off there is now another heart of light that does not belong to a princess, what is going on?' _thought Candace to herself.

She realized she left the flashback on and was about to turn it off. Then the door opened again and in came Ventus.

"Ven?" asked Candace to herself.

Ventus looked around the room until his gaze fell upon Princess Aurora. He crept up to the bed. Ventus looked at the princess and awed at her beauty. A voice startled both Ventus and Candace.

"Stop, you get away from her!" said the voice.

Ventus and Candace turned around. Standing before Ventus were three fairies. The one in the middle wore a red dress and cape, with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs. Her cape was secured by a rectangular, gold broach. Her wings were small, triangular, and had a faint, red tint in them. Her hat was also red, and the cloth wrapped around it was gold. The one on the right wore a green dress and a green skirt underneath it. Her cape was also green and it was fastened onto her with a triangular, green broach. Her hat was also green and wrapped around it was a light green cloth. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint green tint. The one on the left wore a blue dress, and a light blue skirt under the dress. Her cape was secured by a blue, circular broach. Her hat was blue and wrapped in light blue cloth. Like the sorceress their aura of magic coming from them only this was light, not darkness.

"What, oh I'm sorry. It's just I never seen anyone so beautiful," said Ventus.

The red fairy flew up to Ventus and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven," he answered.

"Oh, you don't seem bad, dear," said the green fairy.

"Ventus? Bad? Ha, yeah right. And my brothers are going to spend another summer day making a rug or doing nothing," said Candace sarcasstically.

"I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora," the green fairy continued.

"Got it in one miss fairy," said Candace.

"Can you tell me why she is sleeping?" asked Ventus.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart," said the red fairy.

"So that's her name, Maleficent," she said with anger, then she blinked and realized something, "And I'm talking to nobody again."

"Hm...Well how about I get it back for her," suggested Ventus.

"That's impossible, dear," said the green fairy, "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"Nothings impossible," said Candace quoting her brothers favorite saying. She then blinked, "I'm doing it again."

"I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this," said Ventus, "I can help you gotta believe in me. C'mon let's go get her heart."

The three fairies looked at him with a sad expression until the red fairy spoke, "You know you're absolutely right."

"The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along, follow us," she continued, "After all we would'nt want you getting lost."

With that Ventus and the fairies left the room. Candace smiled at that, Ventus really was just like Phineas and Ferb, always helping those who needed it. Candace deactivated the flashback spell and everything was back to normal. Suddenly Candace heard a sound coming her way. Not through the door, but the window. She looked outside and saw a ball of light coming to the window. It zoomed through the window and hovered over Princess Aurora and went right into her. Candace felt the aura from the flashback spell and knew Aurora's heart was returned to her.

"You did it Ven, you did it," she shouted as she jumped up and down.

Then she heard an earthquake outside and looked out the window. The bridge she appeared on was surronded by a forset of thorns and in their she saw Aqua, but Aqua was not alone. Standing by her side was a man that had wavy, brown hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a grey tunic over a high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt. He wore a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist, over the tunic. His pants were dark grey and he wore knee-high, black boots. He also wore a long, red cape with a high collar, fastened by a golden, circular pin. He wielded a sword with a black guard and handle, as well as a long, thin shield that is grey with a silver cross decoration on it.

Standing in front of them was a black dragon. To Candace's horror they were fighting the beast. Aqua cast spell after spell after spell. The man slashed and stabbed with his sword and the dragon kept stomping sending shock waves on the ground and breathing fire. After an hour the dragon burst into green flames defeated and it changed back into Maleficent. Then the thorns stared to vanish. The prince ran inside while Aqua confronted a defeated Maleficent. Candace looked at the scene, but noticed that something was wrong. She took a look at Maleficent and saw that her orb on her staff and her ring were a different color. That meant that the Maleficent was a fake. Candace quickly rushed out of the room.

**The Ballroom-**

The prince was rushing through the castle trying to find Aurora. He had just made it to the steps when he heard a familiar cackle. He turned and standing before him was Maleficent in witch form.

"How?" asked the prince both scared and tired.

"That was just an illusion, I cast to weaken you and know I can finish you here and now," said Maleficent as she ready to cast a spell.

The prince was to tired and weak to dodge or even fight back. Then green flames shot out of Maleficent's staff right at him. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

**"Reflect!" **shouted a voice.

The prince opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by a shield. Standing before him was a woman. In the woman's right hand was a familiar key-shaped sword.

"Aqua?" asked the prince.

"Nope, my name is Candace, I'm a friend of Aqua's," she said.

"My name is Philip," said the prince.

"Go to Aurora, she's in the highest room in the tallest tower," said Candace.

Prince Philip nodded and ran up the stairs and Candace turned to face Maleficent.

"So you're Candace, the girl that is able to use time magic and seeks redemption for what she said to her brothers," said Maleficent.

"And your Maleficent, the witch that used my friend Terra to take Aurora's heart," said Candace angrily.

"That's right, I did so?" said Maleficent.

"You caused Terra to run away in shame," shouted Candace.

"He was weak and gave into the power of darkness easily," said Maleficent.

"I show what happens when you mess with my friends," said Candace getting into a battle stance.

"Well then child, let's see if you are strong like Ventus or weak like Terra," said Maleficent.

Candace charged at Maleficent and slashed, but she disappeared in a flash of green flame. She appeared in the center of the room.

**"Thunder!"** shouted Maleficent and purple thunder shot out of her hands right at Candace.

Candace got hit and was launched to the back of the room. She quickly got up and charged at Maleficent again. She slashed at Maleficent but she disappeared again. Maleficent appeared again on the left side of the room. She cast the Thunder spell again, but this time Candace dodged. She slashed at Maleficent and was able to get a few slashes in.

"Let's see how you like it," said Candace. **"Thunder!" **Candace shouted.

The sky become dark and Maleficent looked up and saw clouds and thunder shot out of the clouds and got dead on. She quickly recovered and launched another thunder spell at Candace. Candace countered with an upgraded spell.

**"Thundaga!" **shouted Candace. The huge thunder strikes came down all over the area and plenty of the got Maleficent.

"That's it," said Maleficent. Green flame surrounded her and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

**"Thunder fight and lightning strike!" **shouted Maleficent.

Then four purple lights appeared beneath Candace's feet. She looked down at the stops and then felt electricity hit her. She saw more spots on the floor and got hit again. She got up and ran around the ballroom dodging any purple spot on the floor. After a while they stopped and Maleficent appeared in the center of the room. Candace was about to charge when Maleficent shouted, **"All who dare, my command to break shall go to sleep and never wake!"**

Candace suddenly felt a familiar power; it was the power that surrounded Aurora while she was sleeping. It was the spell that put Aurora to sleep and now it was going to be used on her. Then she saw three lights appear on the other side of the room. One was red, the other was blue and the last one was green. Below the lights was a circle that glowed of pure light. She ran over to it. When she got on the circle she felt a surge of magical energy and raised hear her Keyblade in the air and charged her spell. She fired at the time Maleficent came close to finishing her spell. It hit dead on and Maleficent fell asleep. Candace charged and yelled **"Ars Arcanum!" **She then hit a barrage of attacks on a sleeping Maleficent as her Keyblade glowed with light. Maleficent woke up as the last attack hit. Maleficent began to limp away, but then she turned around.

**"Dark Firga!" **she shouted and shot dark flames right at Candace.

Candace got hit and was launched out of the castle and right onto the bridge. She ended up landing on her shoulder that had her Keyblade armor on it. A light glow surrounded her as Maleficent approached.

"I have had quite enough of this, Aqua was able to stand up to my illusion with the assistance of Prince Philip, let's see how you handle the powers of hell all by yourself," shouted Maleficent.

Her form began to grow in size and green flames surrounded her when the flames died in Maleficent's place stood a big black dragon with glowing green eyes, sharp pointed teeth and a fork like tongue, sprouting from her back was large black wings.

As soon as the light died down and Maleficent's transformation was done, Candace stood up a prepared to fight the dragon and she noticed that her Keyblade armor was activated. Then she looked back at Maleficent's dragon form and noticed she was in her Keyblade armor.

_'Well...This is a bit cliché,' _she thought to herself.

Maleficent roared and tried to sweep Candace with her tail but Candace jumped in the air and shouted, **"Thunderstorm!"**

She shot several electric bursts at Maleficent who roared in pain. Maleficent rose her front feet and smashed them to the ground. Candace dodged the feet but got hit by the shock wave and was launched onto her back. Maleficent opened her mouth and green flames shot out of her mouth.

**"Reflect!" **shouted Candace and a shield appeared around her.

The green flames could not get through. Then Candace saw Maleficent take off from the ground and circle around the bridge and then after circling around twice she land with a big impact and the shock wave knocked Candace off her feet and right across the got up just to see Maleficent take off again, but this time she was ready. When Maleficent flew straight over the bridge, Candace ran to the side of the bridge and put her feet on the side of the railing and jumped up. She grabbed hold on Maleficent's left-wing. Maleficent lost altitude and came crashing down on the bridge. She got up, but was a little dazed and confused. Candace jumped up pointed her Keyblade at Maleficent and shouted, **"Firestorm!" **

A stream of fire shot out of Candace's Keyblade and got Maleficent right in the face knocking her down. Then Candace ran up and jumped in the air and drove her Keyblade down onto Malficent. Maleficent got up and breathed fire right at Candace.

**"Reflaga!" **said Candace.

A huge shield appeared around Candace and green flames enveloped it. When they died down Candace's armor was completely unharmed. She ran toward Maleficent and slide under her with her Keyblade pointed up.

**"Wind!" **Candace shouted.

A cyclone of wind appeared under Maleficent and shot her into the air bringing her down and Maleficent landed on her back. Candace jumped into the air again and drove her Keyblade straight down piercing Maleficent's chest. Maleficent roared in pain and dark aura began to surround Maleficent.

When the aura cleared Candace saw Maleficent limping her way across the bridge away from the castle. Candace deactivated her armor and stared at Maleficent.

"I'll admit girl, you're stronger than I thought you were," said Maleficent, "but you still pale in comparison to Xehanort."

"What do you know about Master Xehanort?" asked Candace.

"He's the one that told me about the Keyblade, as well as the princess of heart and the legendary eighth heart of light that does not exist in a princess," said Maleficent.

"Why would he tell you that?" asked Candace.

"I don't know, but now I know a way to power. I will get Aurora's heart as well other seven," said Maleficent

"Well you have lost and if you ever use one of my friends again, the next time you go down, I'll make sure you stay down," said Candace pointing her Keyblade to Maleficent.

"We will meet again, Candace Gertrude Flynn-Fletcher and next time I won't underestimate you," said Maleficent. She waved her staff and disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Oh we will meet again, we will," said Candace before she widened her eyes, "I'm doing it again!"

**The Ballroom-**

After Maleficent had fled and Princess Aurora had been awakened, the whole kingdom had a party to celebrate. Candace was watching Princess Aurora dance with Prince Philip while the fairies watched from the balcony. She found out the fairies names were during when they asked her thank Ventus and Aqua for their as well as hers. The red one was named Flora, the green one was Fauna and the blue one was called Merryweather. She was laughing her head off when Flora and Merryweather were waving their wands trying to change Aurora's dress from pink to blue and vice versa. Then Candace got an idea. She waved her Keyblade in the air and sent a small light beam toward Aurora. When it hit the dress it shined and replacing the blue and pink mess was a dress with color of pure gold. Everyone awed at the dress. When Prince Philip's back was turned away from Candace during the dance, Princess Aurora mouthed 'Thank you,' and Candace mouthed, 'Your welcome.'

Then Candace saw Princess Aurora change into herself and Prince Philip was changed to Jeremy and her mind just flashed back to the dances she had with Jeremy before she left and hoped she could have more when she returned. Then she smiled and tear rolled down her cheek when she saw herself and Jeremy be replaced by Phineas and Isabella. She just smilied and watched the rest of the dance.

* * *

**Finally done, writers block had trouble finding my muse you know how it is. By the way for those who think I added Mickey to soon I had trouble thinking of another time to introduce them to each other. Also I have a world idea thanks to shadowayn. For those who know who might know who the villain who is haunting Candace I ask you not to spoil it for everyone who doesn't guest please do not post it in your reviews and authors just Pm me.**

**Now then, gamelover41592 is out, Peace.**


	5. Authors notes

**No this is not a chapter I have a fan that likes my story, she has some questions I am going to answer them. don't worry you are not bothering me but I'll answer your questions again sorry to all readers that this is taking so long, but like I said in the last chapter I have the worst case of writer's block you can imagine and I have trouble finding my muse. Now I will answer your questions.**

* * *

**12/12/2012- **Thanks for the Mulan idea, but just so you know it may be a relaxation world like destiny islands is in birth by sleep. Also Jeremy moving on to Stacy...HELL NO! Two reasons one is Coltrane Stacy's boyfriend. Second I am just too much of a Candamery fan, I can't think of them separated. So no he has not moved on.

**12/12/2012- **No, Candace will not learn jutsu like Naruto, I don't know why but with the exception of kingdom hearts and a few fanfics I have read. I just do not see Disney and anime working together. Thanks for the clothing I think I will go with your second choice, but like said in chapter 2. I. HAVE. TERRIBLE. FASHION. SENSE. You see in the KH series I have seen, they wear outfits that go with their keyblades. So it will have to be gold and silver. Candace changes her hairstyle. No. I have always seen her as a long hair, besides Tifa has long hair and she fights well. Besides what Neji were you referring to plain Neji or Shippuden Neji? Also I gave Candace the Redemption Keyblade because that is what the story said. I am not one of those fanfic writers that keep switching the keyblades around. I prefer my characters to stick with the keyblades they got first. And thanks to you I have an Idea, so yes Candace will learn to Dual Weild Keyblades, but her second KeyBlade will be really special, but it will not appear until the final battle.

**12/12/12- **No Linda did not now that her first was a Keyblade master. He only showed Sophia, Candace and Phineas because he was trying to find an inheritor. He chose Candace. He wanted to train her himself but, well you can guess what happened next. Also you gave me an idea. I did have a plan for Candace to her world for a brief second, but then have to leave for the final battle and she leaves something behind for her friends and loved ones. Also you will now why Candace did not tell anyone who the murder was in later chapters.

**12/14/12- **Yes Perry does regret not stopping Candace, but he can't find in the world because like Phineas and Ferb's photo transporter. She is not on the world. If she was dead her body would have been transported anyway. Also I do not have plans to bring, Ven, Terra and Aqua to Candace's homeworld. Just Candace and she will explain everything to her friends and family. But then something will force her to leave. Also thanks to gamecraver129 I now have an idea for my sequel. Phineas and Ferb will play major roles in the sequel, but in this they have minor roles and only appear one more time. But they will see what Candace has been doing if anyone takes my challenge for characters reading the Heart Seeking Redemption: Birth by sleep. But I want people to wait until I am done before they, don't know who will take the challenge though. You can find it on my profile.

* * *

**There are your answers, I hope they are good enough, also three things, I have no idea what to call Phineas and ferb's world cause it is more than just Danville, also I changed my mind about the time shift worlds and I am going to save those for DDD, right now I am trying to decide between Ice Age and Shrek. Also again for those of you that might now who the murder is, I ask authors who know not to post it in their reviews, and any guest review that has the answer in it will be deleted. **

**Now gamelover41592 is out Peace.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter 5, and thanks to Elizabeth I have decided on the second world to send Candace to. It will be Ice Age. Sorry this took so long, but now I am on the same boat as one of my favorite fanfic authors Wii Guy, Right now I have serious lack of motivation to write and I also have the worst case of writers block.**

**Elizabeth, you will find the answers to your questions at the bottom of this page after the rest of the author's notes at the bottom.**

**Also another fan recommended I send Candace to the second dimension I want to do it in this story. But I said I would only do two worlds with the exception of the Mulan World because I have a something Candace can teach someone in that world and get some decent KH clothing, so I will leave it to the fans. Should I do send Candace to the second dimension in this one or a different Kh story and if the latter should I do it in KH1 or should I put it with the time shift adventures in DDD. Also from here on out I will not be taking anymore world requests for this story unless you give me something Candace can learn from that world you wish me to send her and you haven't already given me an idea. Only one world per person per story.**

**Also I have decided to make this world a two-part story since I was struggling with this chapter for five months. **

**Ok disclaimer:**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or kingdom hearts.**

**I do not own the redemption Keyblade.**

**I do not own anything from Disney either.**

**Or any Naruto elements**

* * *

Chapter 5 Seven little men and another princess part 1: THE ROAR OF JUSTICE!

Candace was in her Keyblade armor riding on her hoverbike in the lanes between trying to find another world to visit. Still thinking about what Maleficent had told her.

_'Why would Master Xehanort tell that evil woman about the seven hearts of light and now there's an eighth?' _thought Candace to herself.

Then she saw another world in the distance. The top of the world had a cottage that was surrounded by a field of flowers, to the right of the world was a cave that was surrounded by shiny jewels and leading down was a forest full of dead trees and darkness. Candace scanned the world and it read "Dwarf Woodlands."

'Weird name,' thought Candace. She then dove down into the world below.

**-Dwarf Woodlands**

Candace found herself on a rocky hilltop. To her left was a cave, which looked like it was crafted into a mine. To her right there was a forest full of green lush trees. She thought it best to go to check out the mine first, when she heard

_High ho_

"What the?" Candace asked as she looked around and saw no one was there. She was about to continue to the mine when she heard it again, but with more people this time.

_High ho_

"Where is that coming from?" asked Candace.

Then she heard the sound of marching and ran back up the hill and hid behind a rock and out of the forest came seven little men. The one in the lead was bit overweight and sported a thick, but short, white beard. His hat was yellow and that stood on end. He had a large, round, pink nose and wore glasses. He also wore a red jacket with two gold buttons going down the front, brown pants, and a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist.

The second one was rather thin in comparison to some of the others and had the largest, most bulbous pink nose out of all the little men. He had a thick, white beard reached to past his waist. His toque was brown and the tip flopped down. His jacket was carmine colored and secured by a black belt with a gold buckle. The patches on his shirt were brown, as were his pants.

The third one was the fattest out of all of them. He had thick, white eyebrows as well as a white beard. His toque was orange and it stood on the end. He also had a round, pink nose. His pants were steel-blue, and he wore a red vest overtop a yellow, long-sleeved shirt with tan patches. He also had a black belt with a silver buckle.

The fourth one wore a light steel-blue toque that flopped down. He had a round, pink nose, a long white beard. He wore brown pants and a tan jacket with brown patches. His belt is black, but the buckle was obscured by his beard. His eyes were also half-closed.

The fifth one wore a steel-blue toque that stood on end and had a thick, white beard. He also had the second largest nose out of all the little men. He wore a yellow-orange jacket with tan patches. He had a black belt, but the buckle was also covered by his beard. His pants were an orange-brown color.

The sixth one had thick, white beard and he wore an orange toque. He had a round, bulbous nose that was slightly smaller than the others. His jacket was dark brown with brown patches and sported at least one gold button. His belt was black and the buckle is gold, while his pants were brown.

The seventh and last one wore a purple hat along with a light green jacket with two gold buttons down the front. His hat and jacket seemed a bit too large for him, and his jacket partly covered his black, gold-buckled belt. The patches on his elbows were brown. His pants were steel-blue and his nose was the smallest out of all of them. His eyes were blue and he had large ears; in fact, he was the only one of them whose ears were the only ones visible.

_'Well, now I know why this world's name is "Dwarf Woodlands," _thought Candace to herself.

Then the dwarfs began to sing.

_High Ho_

_High Ho_

_It's off to work we go_

_(Whistles)_

They repeated the same lyrics over and over as they continued to march into the mine. Candace was about to follow them when a scream came from inside the mine. The dwarf with the big ears came running out and ran right into Candace.

"Hi," said Candace.

The dwarf looked up at Candace and then more yells came from the mine. The dwarf hid behind Candace's leg. Candace ran into the mine leaving the dwarf to follow behind. When she got into the mine, she saw the other six dwarfs surrounded by Unversed. She saw some floods and scrapers among them, but there were also three sets of new Unversed.

The first set was small creatures resembling a red pot. Their lids were black with a small, conical, red spike on it. The base of the pot was also black, with two short spikes on it. They had a short, red, lightning-bolt shaped "wing" on either side of their bodies. Their large, red eyes took up most of the front of their bodies and were set in a happy expression. The Unversed emblem appeared on their backs. Candace's scan ability said they were called Red Hot Chilies.

The second set's lower bodies resembled an orange flower-pot. Their heads were spherical and black and sported a pink flower blooming on the top. Their arms, which sprout from either side of its body, were long, green, thorny vines that end in dark green leaves. Their red eyes were set in a sorrowful expression. The Unversed symbol was on the back of their heads. Scan said they were called Thornbites.

The final set was small creatures. Their skin was predominantly black. They had a wide lower body with a comparatively thin neck. Their bodies had two short spikes for legs and lacks arms. Their heads were large, round, and had two long, floppy "ears", both of which end in a wide fleur-de-lis. The tip of their outer ears was dark red, while the tip of its inner ears was pink. Their red eyes were set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed logo was on their chests. These were called Hareraisers.

Candace saw a flood about to attack a dwarf and she jumped between the dwarf and the flood and slashed flood which disappeared with one strike.

"RUN!" shouted Candace to the dwarfs.

The dwarfs took off running deeper into the mine. Candace stayed behind to fight the Unversed.

A Hareraiser began to spin around at really fast speeds then launched itself at Candace. She dodged and did a slash and the Hareraiser disappeared. A Scrapper began to jump in the air and tried to dive bomb her with its claws. Candace quickly dodged and cast a spell.

**"Great Breakthrough!"**

A huge gust of wind shot out of her Keyblade and right at the Scrapper and it was blown backwards right into a flood and they were both destroyed on impact. A Red Hot Chile shot fire right at her. She jumped right out of the way, only to get in the path of another Red Hot Chile. It had set itself on fire and it charged right at Candace who got hit. She was launched back and rolled on the ground. She got back up and charged right at the Red Hot Chile and tried to hit it, only it dodged at the last second and got Candace with a fire shot. Candace began to feel weak. She quickly cast a spell.

**"Heal!"**

A green flower appeared over her head. It opened up and pink petals flowed out of it and around Candace. She felt refreshed and ready to fight.

_'I wasted a lot of magic with that Great Breakthrough spell and Cure spell, I'll have to stick with close combat till my magic recovers,' _Candace thought to herself.

She charged at the Red Hot Chilies and after to strikes they both went down. Then a Thronbite and a flood started their attack. The Flood sank into the ground and shot to the end of the cave and popped back up to try and strike at Candace from behind, but Candace was ready. She swung her Keyblade behind her and took out the Flood. Only three Thornbites, two Scrappers and a Flood remained behind. She felt that her magic had recharged and just in time to because the Thornbites were getting ready to attack. They began to spin and charge right at her.

Candace pointed her Keyblade at them and shouted, **"Firaga Burst!"**

She pointed her Keyblade in the air and a huge sphere of fire appeared above her connected to the Keyblade. It began to shoot fireballs left and right, it not only attacked the Thornbites. It also took out a Scrapper and the remaining Flood. A Scrapper was all that was left and Candace charged at it, took a swipe and it went down.

"Well that was hard work," said Candace.

She turned around to see the cave where the dwarfs used to go deeper into the mine. She found them in an area filled with mine carts and she saw all around her was jewels and diamonds. She was about to approach one of the dwarfs when one of the dwarfs (the big eared one) approached a red treasure chest that had appeared in the cave. As he approached to open it Candace noticed something, that chest had the Unversed symbol on it!

"Don't go near it!" shouted Candace.

The big eared dwarf turned around. Then the chest grew three white zigzagging bladed legs. When the chest opened it reveled yellow "teeth" lining on the lid of the chest. Inside was a spherical, black head that had red eyes set in a happy expression. Just then four more appeared around the dwarfs. Candace scanned them and discovered they were called Spiderchests.

_'Ok, not very imaginative' _thought Candace. _'But better than nothing.'_

Candace ran towards one of the Spiderchests and brought her sword down only for it to close its lid and block the attack. Just then another spiderchest jumped at her and bit her right arm, she instantly threw it off. Then something drilled underneath her. She looked down to the ground and out popped a spiderchest. It rammed her and sent her flying right into the wall of the cave. Candace got up when she suddenly felt dizzy and she started seeing purple bubbles cloud her vision.

"What is happening?" asked Candace to herself as she felt her power drain.

The dwarfs saw Candace fall to her knees and ran over to help her up.

"You ok diss- I mean MS?" asked the dwarf with the glasses.

"My energy it feels like it's draining," said Candace.

"Miss?" asked the dwarf with droopy eyes before yawning. "Why are surrounded by some sort of purple aura?"

"I'm have what?" asked Candace.

Just then a spiderchest was about to strike one of the dwarfs from behind. Candace shot up and took a swing at it and the spiderchest was destroyed. Candace fell to her legs again as she felt her energy draining even more when she moved.

"What's going on?" asked Candace on her knees and her breathing even became a struggle.

Candace decided to use her scan ability on the spiderchest's one more time.

"Ok let's see Spiderchests, species: Unversed, Defense: High when chest is shut, HP: Medium, Warning: highly VENOMUS!" said Candace as she read the stats.

"So that's what happened these things are poisonous!" said Candace. "But when did they? Wait!"

Candace remembered when a spiderchest spring out at her a bit her. She looked at her arm and saw a huge bite mark.

_'It must have been when its teeth bit my arm,' _thought Candace to herself.

Candace raised her keyblade into the air and shouted, **"Esuna!"**

The purple aura around Candace faded and she did not fell her energy drain anymore.

**"Heal!" **she shouted.

A just like that her energy was restored. But Candace knew she needed to end the battle soon, so she raised her Keyblade into the air and with the last of her magic said, **"Time Magic: Stop!" **Then pointed her Keyblade and the SpiderChests and they all froze.

"I have to hurry," said Candace to herself.

She charged at the frozen SpiderChests and began to take them out one by one. After the last one was destroyed she collapsed on her knees to take a rest.

"Well that was a rush, but now I am tired," said Candace.

"Thank you," said a voice.

Candace turned around and saw the seven dwarfs from before looking at her with happy smiles on their faces except for one** (ok seriously, if you can't guess which one that is stop reading right now).**

"You're welcome," said Candace.

"What's your name MS?" asked the dwarf as he blushed bright red.

"My name is Candace," she answered. "What are yours?"

In the order they came into the cave the dwarfs said their names.

"lock- I mean Doc," said the first dwarf.

"Grumpy," said the second dwarf with a mean look on his face.

"Happy," said the third dwarf with a smile.

"I'm *yawns* Sleepy," said the fourth dwarf.

"I'm, hehehe, Bashful," said the fifth now as red as a tomato.

"I'm, ah-ah-ah choo, Sneezy," said the sixth now rubbing his nose.

The seventh dwarf said nothing and just waved.

"Do you have a name too?" asked Candace.

The seventh dwarf nodded his head, but said nothing.

"His name is Dopey," said Doc. "He doesn't talk.

"He can't talk?" asked Candace.

"He doesn't know, he never tried," said Doc.

"Ok," said Candace.

She was about to say something else when they heard a stampede heading their way. Candace and the dwarfs ran out of the cave. They saw a ton of animals running towards them; they immediately grabbed the dwarfs and tried to pull them down the path they came from. Candace was a little weirded out by the scene. Then a deer from behind started to push her down and the birds started pulling on her hair in the same direction.

_'What do these animals want?' _thought Candace to herself.

Just then Sleepy yawned and said, "Maybe the queen has got Snow white."

"Whose Snow white?" asked Candace.

"She's the princess of this land," said Doc starting to panic, "If the queen is after her she could kill her! We have to save her!"

"Come on!" shouted Grumpy as he got on one of the deer's and started to ride off.

The other dwarfs soon followed getting one the deer's and started to go back the way they came Candace followed in hot pursuit.

"I hope we are not too late!" said Candace as she took off running after the animals and the dwarfs.

**-The dwarf's cottage**

"Now take a bite," said an old hag.

She wore a black, hooded robe that retained the hanging sleeves of her dress and grey slippers. She also had long, tangled white hair. She had thick, black eyebrows, green eyes, and dark rings around her eyes. Her nose was long and crooked and had a large wart and she only had one visible tooth on her bottom jaw. Her hands were gnarled and had pointed, dirty fingernails. This was the queen in disguise.

Standing in front of her was a beautiful girl. She had rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also had long eye lashes and wore red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. She also wore a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress were short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There was a high, white collar on the back of her dress. This was Snow White, the princes.

"Take a bite from this apple, my dear and all your dreams will come true" said the queen.

"Really?" asked Snow White.

"Really, now take bite!" she said.

Snow White took the apple from the queen's hand and looked at it. She moved it toward her mouth and took a bite. As soon as she did something happened.

"I feel funny, tired..." and Snow White fell to the floor, as the apple rolled out of her hand.

The queen cackled and shouted to the heavens, "Now I'll be the fairest in the land!"

She cackled as she walked out of the cottage. Then she looked to her right and saw the dwarfs riding on deer's with a bunch of birds as well following them. At the end of the line she saw a girl and she was carrying another one of those key swords that she saw earlier from the two boys. She was even more scared of that one though. She took off running in the other direction back into the woods.

"There she goes!" shouted Grumpy.

The dwarfs, the animals and Candace chased after the witch. Out of the corner of her eye Candace saw two vultures take off from the tree branch and flew after them. For Candace that was not a good sign. They continued to chase the queen and the wins started to pick up. Then the queen suddenly turned around and held her hand in the air.

"This is a little gift for you Candace Flynn-Fletcher from the one who warned me about you!" shouted the queen.

She snapped her hands and suddenly something appeared before the dwarfs and the animals. Its body was black with a glowing dark purple and a little white. It had spikes on its back that were red which were the same as the four on its long tail also on its back were light blue lines. It ran on all fours and on each of its legs were five bright red claws. Its face had the unversed symbol on it, which it wore as a mask. Its eyes were set in a sorrowful expression which was also next to light blue lines on either side of its face. Then they looked at its right front foot was a wristband and on it was a chain link. Candace scan ability said it was called The Tarnshus.

The queen took off running back into the forest. The dwarfs and the animals tried to pursue her. But the Tarnshus got in the way. It raised its chain link and prepared to strike at the dwarfs, when it suddenly heard, **"Fire!"**

A fireball shot right at the Tarnshus. It got hit in the face and stumbled backwards. The dwarfs looked where the blast came from and there was Candace pointing her keyblade at the monster.

"GO!" shouted Candace. "I'll handle this monster!"

The dwarfs and the animals took off running after the queen while Candace stayed behind to fight The Tarnshus. The Tarnshus bit the tip of its tail and began to curl up into a ball and started rolling in place. Candace got prepared for it to roll at here but it stayed in place. Then suddenly the spikes on its back began shooting towards Candace. She quickly dodged out of the way but the Tarnshus turned in that direction to and was still firing spikes at her. Candace quickly continued to dodge. Then it stopped firing and began to roll towards Candace when Candace tried to dodge it stopped rolling and swung the Chain link attached to his right arm. It hit Candace and she rolled on the ground.

"That's it!" shouted Candace.

She raised her Keyblade and shouted, **"Firewheel!"**

Candace did a cart-wheel and hit The Tarnshus dead on. Then after the attack the Tarnshus got up and suddenly its entire body was surrounded by flames and it gave out a cry of pain. Candace smiled at that because that meant she gave the creature a burn status. She had learned back when learning magic that some spells and attacks could leave a temporary status on an opponent. Now this meant every time the creature attacked it would get burned. Then something weird happened.

The Tarnshus opened its mouth and roared. Candace was launched backwards and into a tree. After it roared the Tarnshus it became surrounded by flames and it roared in pain. Candace then got up and with her keyblade slashed the Tarnshus on its leg and it roared in pain. Candace was happy with herself until she felt a burning pain surround her and screamed in pain.

"What was that?" said Candace to herself.

The Tarnshus charged at Candace getting ready to swing its chain link. Candace quickly dodged and the chain link missed. Then the Tarnshus became surrounded by flames again and roared in pain. Candace charged and slashed at its left side leaving a scar. Candace soon felt burning pain again as flames surrounded her. Still wondering how she got the burn effect. Then suddenly she turned to face the creature only to get hit by its roar again. She was again launched backwards and then as usual it became surrounded by flames. When Candace stood up she felt pain on the left side of her body felt pain and when she looked down she saw a scar along left side of her body as long as the Tarnshus and just as deep.

"What is with this Unversed's roar?" asked Candace to herself.

It was like everytime that creature roared any damage Candace gave it would also become her pain as well. Just the she was snapped out of her thoughts when the creature hit her with its tail and Candace was sent flying towards the mountains. As she was flying Candace noticed that the creature did not burn which meant that the burn status wore off.

"What is going on with this Unversed?!" shouted Candace as she was soaring through the sky.

**Meanwhile-**

The queen was still on the run from the dwarfs and the animals. She and the other dwarfs did not even notice the vultures that were following them.

_"I hope that creature is holding off that girl or I am dead," _thought the queen to herself.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

The queen in disguise stood in front of her mirror. She was getting ready to leave in order to take care of snow white and become, in her words, the fairest in the land. When the mirror summoned her to the room to tell her something when asked what it was she was shocked by what she had heard. The mirror had a glimpse of the future and saw her death. She was going to be killed by someone.

"Mirror, Mirror, who has seen my death this day! Tell me now, who is this naive?" shouted the queen

_"A girl whose dress is as red as blood and white as snow with a spirit so bold, that she carries a key-shaped sword of silver and gold," _said the mirror.

An image appeared on the mirror as it spoke. It showed Candace in her fight with Maleficent, in both witch and dragon form. The queen had heard of Maleficent, the sorceress who had power over sleep, and she knew her dark magic paled in comparison to hers. So if this could take on Maleficent and live what chance did she have?

"What am I going to do and who is that girl?" said the Queen to herself.

"Her name is Candace Flynn-Fletcher," said a voice.

The Queen turned around and saw a woman with a coat that was dark violet and had the some weird insignia on it. She wore black leggings and high-heeled spiked boots. Her face was covered by the shadows in the room, but The Queen could make out dangling red hair.

"Who are you?" asked The Queen.

"My name does not matter at the moment," said the woman.

"What are you doing here?" asked The Queen.

"I am here to offer my assistance!" said the woman.

"Why should I accept your help?" asked The Queen.

_'Man this old hag is asking a lot of questions,' _thought the woman getting really annoyed. "If you don't think you need my help then turn around."

The Queen did and inside the mirror she saw Candace beat Maleficent and force her into a humiliating retreat. The girl could make Maleficent retreat! There was no doubt now in The Queen's mind, if she faced this girl in battle there was no way she would win. She would defiantly die facing her.

"I'm listening," said The Queen.

The girl snapped her fingers and a creature appeared in the room. The Queen saw this creature had the same symbol as the woman.

"This is the Tarnshus," said the woman.

"What makes you think this monster can help me?" asked The Queen.

"Because this creature has a special power, The Roar of Justice! Anytime an opponent attacks it, the Tarnshus realizes a roar that causes the same amount of damage and other side effects the attack gives them," said the woman.

The Queen could not believe what she was hearing a creature with this power could be of great help and even if it died facing Candace she could eventually just join the fight and finish her off. But then The Queen realized something. This woman was just going to give her this creature for free? There had to be a price.

"What do you want out of this?" asked The Queen.

"All I ask is one thing that hopefully the Tarnshus will be able to do and if not you might be able to do the same." said the woman.

"What is it?" asked The Queen.

"I want you to..."

**Flashback end-**

_'Hopefully the Tarnshus will either be able to do what she asked or hopefully weaken her enough for me to do it, as soon as I can escape these dwarfs' _thought the Queen to herself.

The Queen continued to run until she got to the mountain's path and started to climb to the top. The Dwarfs followed in hot pursuit. None of them noticed the vultures or a red and white dot flying over them directly towards the mountain.

**Mountaintop-**

Candace had a not so nice landing on the top of the rocky mountain. She got up feeling more hurt then the time she was sent shooting out of a cannon at Phineas and Ferb's big top circus. She tried to stand up but felt very weak. She raised her keyblade and cast a spell.

**"Heal!" **shouted Candace.

A green aura appeared around her and she felt full of energy. She stood up and turned around to see that the Tarnshus launched her up to the top of a mountain. Then she heard a loud noise like something was climbing at a fast pace. She looked down to see not only The Queen and the dwarfs climbing up the side next to her but also the Tarnshus on her side climbing up at full speed up the mountain.

Candace was getting very angry. She hadn't felt this mad in a long time and she began to get a very weird feeling in her stomach, it was light though. How was she supposed to beat something that could cause the same amount of damage as her when they attack?

_'Well at least the burn affect wore off, but what is this things weakness everything has one,' _thought Candace.

The Tarnshus made it to the top just as it began to rain. Candace raised her Keyblade ready to fight when she noticed something weird. The scar was still on the Tarnshus.

_'Wait a minute!' _thought Candace as rain began to hit her face.

Candace aimed her keyblade at the Tarnshus and shouted, **"Great Vacuum Canon!"**

A powerful wind shot out of her keyblade and struck the Tarnshus and sent it flying. It hit some rocks and then got up feeling a little dazed. It then let out another powerful roar and sent Candace flying into rocks as well. Candace then stood up and cast a small cure spell on herself. After she was finished she saw the Tarnshus get ready to attack with its chain link. Candace just dodged.

_'That's it!' _thought Candace to herself.

_'It can only copy attacks and it also can't heal itself after my attacks at all! All I have to do is avoided that roar and save my magic reserves' _she thought.

Candace raised her keyblade and got ready to strike. Meanwhile on the cliff below them, The Queen made it to the top but was now trapped and the dwarfs were just about to catch up. The Vultures landed on a dead tree just above The Queen. Then The Queen saw a large boulder and a long stick and got an idea.

Candace charged at the Tarnshus and slashed at its eye. The Tarnshus cried in pain. Then it opened its mouth and roared but Candace was ready this time and quickly dodge it. The Tarnshus roared with rage and swung its chain link at Candace. Candace rolled out of the way and pointed her keyblade at the Tarnshus.

**"Fire!" **Candace shouted.

A ball of fire shot out of her keyblade and it hit the Tarnshus right in the face. Then the Tarnshus launched its roar of justice again and this time it hit Candace launching her back. She simply raised her keyblade and cast a heal spell on herself. She soon noticed the Tarnshus was painting it was on its last legs. She charged at the Tarnshus as it stood up on two legs and Candace slashed at its chest and the beast tumbled backwards towards the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly Candace heard someone say "lookout!"

She looked over the edge and saw The Queen about to move a boulder and try to crush the dwarfs. Then she heard another cry. This one was a monstrous roar. She looked and saw the Tarnshus fall off the cliff and as it fell, it slipped past the cliff The Queen was on and its chain link snagged the edge of it causing it to crack.

Suddenly, the cliff began to crack and it shattered not leaving enough room for The Queen and she soon fell down into the canyon below after the Tarnshus with the boulder falling after her. The Queen looked up and saw Candace as she was Falling and gave her an evil glare before the boulder crushed her and the Tarnshus. It soon rolled off leaving a sight to ghastly for the dwarfs and Candace to see. The Vultures just looked down with interest. Soon Candace turned around and walked away down to the path leading to the dwarf's cottage and the dwarfs followed her and the vultures circled down into the canyon ready for their dinner.

* * *

**So this closes another chapter. Finally!:) Sorry for the long wait but I have writer's block and a serious lack of motivation to write. A chapter once a month has turned into pure luck. Also for those wondering I am not going to have Candace fight the mirror. Now before I give Elizabeth her answers. **

**I do not own kingdom hearts, Phineas and Ferb or the redemption keyblade or anything Disney or Naruto related.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TARNSHUS-It and all its powers belong to SonOfAthena129 thanks for the unversed. If the definition sucked send me a better one.**

**Answers for Elizabeth (LAST OF THE SPOILERS) sorry but I don't want to spoil the story anymore.**

**12/14/12 1: No Candace won't have to save them because she will have to face her father's killer in the keyblade graveyard. Yes something will happen to Candace that's all I'm saying. Candace would be a good role model for Riku but only after he feels remorse for what he did. No I am not making Phineas and Ferb Keyblade wielders. However what I plan to do with them is up for debate because Perry will be joining Candace, Sora, Donald and Goofy in Kh1, One fan wants Phineas and Fern to join as well so their up for debate. Isabella will not be a Keyblade wielder either, but I do have a plan for her, also the rest of the Phineas and Ferb cast I do not know what to do with them  
as of right now, maybe they will stay in Radiant Garden in the rest of the games again I'm not sure.**

**12/14/12 2: I'll use some Naruto attacks but not the rasaengan though and only two elements, not sure about the other kind of magic though. I'll keep it if people like it. Her Keyblade ride is more like Terra's ride because I have always seen Candace on a bike.**

**12/14/12 3: I could do that but not in this one, I will do it in 358/2 days just tell me how many days you think the game would take cause I will start the game like 358/2 did at day 7 and I may give Candace's nobody those weapons.**

**12/15/12: Because of your comment about Candace's family and friends not letting her leave without a fight, I'm going back to my original plan, maybe she will say goodbye to Perry again but no promises. There is also another reason I am leaving this as a Candamery (did I say that right). I. SUCK. AT. ROMANCE. FANFICS. I could not write a good romance story to save my life. I am not a romance fanfic guy, which is why I am sticking this with Candamery, I have seen it plenty of times on Phineas and Ferb, also some fanfics to know how to make it work. That is also why I chose Kingdom Hearts while some of the scenes from the games can be put down as romance it can also just be simple friendship and brother-sister relationships. So the crush scenes you want the best I can give you is a flirty wink, a blush and some flirtatious comments. Thanks for Meep idea I would have never thought of that, I will definitely use it thanks. That is my plan for the Cinderella part. **

**12/19/12: Yes I am doing the first movie and turning Candace into a Saber. Remember what I said about my romance problem though so flirty winks and comments are the best I can give you. This chapter was already the Snow white world, so those questions are answered.**

**1/21/13: I could have Candace go to lady and the tramp 2's world so Candace can learn about family, but I can't because I am already doing the Mulan world idea you gave me and for those who said I would only do two worlds I am lifting this rule to give Candace some decent KH clothing and also for KH2 to explain how Mulan became who she is in the future, so maybe instead I could do it 358/2 days and do Shrek as well. But if that happens I can only take one world Idea from you to be fair to everyone else so it is this or twilight princess in 358/2 days your call.**

**3/5/13 - 3/7/13: I will go with Higurashi Kagome outfit, but all the hairstyle's you keep on giving me for Candace I just can't see Candace in that hairstyle I now you want Candace to have short hair but I just can't see one that fits. Sorry**

**That's that remember Elizabeth this is the last of the spoilers, later**

**Gamelover41592 is out! Peace!**


End file.
